Back To Perfect
by Meleigha
Summary: Will a Memorial Day BBQ help bring Booth and Brennan closer or will things fall apart just when they get started?
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, state testing is finally over and summer is fast approaching! I'm a little worried I may be more excited than my students. LOL Any whoo...My muse began playing a game of ping pong with this story about a week ago and I finally found the time to get it down on the computer. Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._**

Booth drummed his fingertips upon the cherry desk as the clock tinkered it way around the circular face. He was waiting impatiently for the barely audible click indicating that it was five o'clock. Gathering his belongings he headed for the door, closing it securely behind him just at the second hand passed the twelve.

The Hoover building hummed with it usual business, but Booth was leaving it all behind at least for the weekend. Rebecca had called earlier in the week to inform him that fathers play an important role in helping develop complicated physical skills in young children. Due to this news flash from Oprah, Ellen, or whatever daytime kick Rebecca was currently on, she had deemed it necessary for Booth to have Parker for the Memorial Day weekend. Booth duly noted to add daytime talk show hosts in his prayers.

Making a quick decent down the main stairs, Booth was on a mission for the front doors when he heard a recognizable voice.

"Booth!" echoed the deep bass voice.

Spinning on his heels, Booth turned to see his old Army pal and fellow agent Samson James.

"Samson James! Long time no see!" Booth's voice filled the lobby as he made his way over to the man standing off to the left of the large glass doors.

"If I didn't know better, Seeley Booth, I'd think you were trying to avoid me," Samson stated matching Booth's firm handshake.

Giving a knowing smile, Booth answered, "And how is Anna?"

"Good. Especially when I told her that you were coming to the annual Memorial Day BBQ with someone she could carry on an intelligent conversation with," Samson replied.

"Jeeze, Samson. I would, but I've got Parker this weekend," Booth's excuse sounded as lame out loud as it did in his mind.

Samson patted Booth's back as he spoke, "No worries Booth, remember Connor…Parker…Cub Scouts. Got plenty of games for the younger agents."

Booth gave a nervous laugh, "I can't believe Anna is letting you have this BBQ considering how much she hates them."

"See Seeley," Samson's grip on Booth's shoulder tightened, "that's where you come in. When I told Anna you were bringing someone with an actual brain versus the typical trophy wives the other agents bring, she was all too happy to play hostess."

"See there's the problem, James," Booth interjected, "currently I'm not seeing anyone."

"Not a problem Booth," Samson continued, "just bring a friend or better yet _just a partner_."

Booth made his best attempt to laugh off Samson's comments before trying to weasel his way out of this little function.

"Samson, I just don't see how I can make it," Booth made his final plea.

"Seeley Booth, you owe me," Samson stated. "I went on that stupid bind date with you and wound up with a life sentence."

Chuckling, Booth asked, "Isn't that life sentence called happily ever after?"

"I can see you've never been married," Samson dead panned. "We'll see you at three on Monday, Booth, and don't forget…"

Booth interrupted, "I'll see what I can do."

Booth headed straight for his SUV after exiting the Hoover Building. Although Samson's invitation gave Booth something to ponder over, it wasn't his most important priority at the moment.

Pulling up in front of Rebecca's, Booth climbed out of the vehicle and made his way up the front walk. Parker flew the front door opened and rushed down the steps meeting his dad in a bear hug.

"Hey there, Bub," Booth's voice lowered as he gave Parker a squeeze.

"I missed you," Parker confessed as he tightened his grip around his father's neck.

"I missed you, too," Booth returned before pulling slightly out of the firm embrace.

With Parker on his hip, Booth strolled up the steps to an awaiting Rebecca.

Before Booth's foot hit the landing, Rebecca's arm was outstretched; dangling a Spiderman backpack.

"Have a good time with your daddy, Parker," Rebecca stated ruffling the blonde mop of curls, "Seeley, you'll need to drop him off at day camp on Tuesday. Drew and I are going away for the weekend and won't be back until Tuesday afternoon."

"Got it," Booth replied turning back toward the SUV.

Parker shifted in his father's arms waving to his mother before Booth placed him in the backseat.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," the little boy informed his father as Booth latched the seatbelt over Parker's booster seat.

"Do you know what you want?" Booth asked before closing the back door.

"No, but Sid does," Parker's serious tone amused Booth.

"Wong Foo's it is," Booth agreed shutting the back door and climbing into the driver's seat.

Once seated in their usual booth, Parker began the endless rambling only a parent can interpret. While Booth's demeanor gave all indications that he was fully concentrating on the little boy, his mind was focused on a previous conversation.

"Daddy," Parker sang: retrieving Booth attention.

"W—h—at," Booth stuttered; his face snapping back to the present.

"I asked what we were doing for Mem..Memmm…noral Day," Parker restated.

"Um..donno," Booth replied, "Was there something special you wanted to do for Memorial Day?"

"Last year Drew, Mommy, and me went to the fair!" Parker exclaimed.

"Really," Booth answered; trying to hide the sarcasm.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Parker's voice was bubbly with anticipation.

"Well…," Booth stalled, "Connor's parents are having a BBQ…"

"Connor! Can we go, daddy? Please!" Parker begged.

A smile peeked at the corner of Booth's mouth as he watched the excitement pour out of Parker.

"I think we could do that," Booth admitted. "How would you feel if I asked Bones to come along?"

"We'd have so much fun!" Parker's squeal reached octaves Booth was certain only dogs should be able to hear.

He couldn't help but grin as Parker completely ignored the food in front of him as he began rattling off all the fun the trio would have.

After dinner, Booth and Parker drove back to the apartment. Parker had droned on and on about watching The Chipmunks when Booth had talked to him earlier in the week. Much to Parkers surprise, Booth had rented the video for the pair to watch. Parker had fallen asleep half way through, but Booth was far too entertained to turn the movie off.

As the ending credits began to scroll across the screen, Booth hoisted a sleeping Parker into his arms and padded down the hallway to the youngster's room. Placing him down on the bed, Booth carefully tucked the covers under his chin before placing a kiss on his curl covered forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Parker," he whispered before closing the door almost shut.

Stopping by the kitchen to retrieve a beer, Booth spotted his cell lying on the kitchen counter. Grasping the small gadget, he made his way back to the couch; beer in hand.

"Brennan," her voice distracted.

"Bones, whatcha doin?" Booth asked before taking a long draw from his beer.

"Do we have a case?" she questioned with a certain twinge of excitement.

"No," his reply delayed.

"Then why are you calling me?" irritation lined her words.

"I believe I made my reason clear when I asked what you were doing," slight sarcasm edged his voice.

"Well currently I'm piecing together a skull from a Civil War skeleton," she answered quickly, "Now if that's all you called about, my attention is needed elsewhere."

"Actually, Bones," Booth paused making sure he had her attention, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to a BBQ on Monday."

"You're having a BBQ?" she asked. "I thought you had Parker this weekend."

"No and yes," Booth responded.

"That doesn't make any sense, Booth," she sighed dropping down heavily on a nearby stool. Obviously Booth's conversation was going to need more attention than she originally hoped.

Booth let out a huff of frustration before explaining, "NO, I'm not having a BBQ, and YES, I have Parker for the weekend. A friend is having the BBQ and for some ridiculous reason I thought I'd invite you."

"Why is that so ridiculous?" her accusing tone shot daggers through the phone.

"It's ridiculous, because you are more interested in complicating this conversation than just answering a simple yes or no," his voice announcing his frustrated mood.

Deciding to give in and answer Booth, she opted for the quick and painless answer.

"Yes," she stated.

"Yes," he paused, "Did you just agree to come?"

"Yes," she answered again.

"Are you sure," Booth was a little more than shocked.

"Do you want me to change my answer," she coaxed.

"NO!" he shouted. "I mean, no. That's great Bones! I'll pick you up say around one thirty Monday afternoon?"

"I'll see you then," she politely responded before closing her phone.

Brennan remained on the stool for several minutes pondering her decision. Social functions were exactly her strong suit, but instead of the usual dread tugging at the pit of her stomach; she actually felt somewhat excited. It was doubtful that a BBQ could spark the twinge of excitement. Maybe it had to do with a certain FBI agent. Smiling, she slowly stood from her perch and returned to the work which had been…..pleasantly interrupted.

**_Well, it's your turn now. Click that little button and tell me what you think. Should I continue or stop for everyone's well being?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi all! Sorry this update has taken so long. I thought after state testing I'd have loads of free time...no such luck. If you've read my other stories, you've noticed that cancer has been an underlying theme in a few of them. I guess you write about what you know and that seems to be something that has touched my life on several occasions. Anyway...that's why I haven't been able to update. I've been very busy with Relay for Life...planning, organizing, participating in the different events. Everything will be over in just 2 weeks and I should have tons of free time, so please hang on with me. _**

**_I'm not completely happy with this chapter, so if you like it, I'd really appreciate hearing from you. Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 2

Monday morning greeted Booth with a thud as he rolled off his living room couch.

"Shit!" he winced trying to locate which bone in his body hurt worse.

"Mommy says five year olds shouldn't hear those words," Parker's voice filled the apartment, "but more importantly, they should not repeat them."

"Your mother _can be_ a smart woman," Booth mumbled as he stood from his fallen state.

Scanning the large living area, Booth immediately spotted his energetic son perched on a kitchen stool; legs dangling and clad in dinosaur pajamas.

"Tell me why you're up so early," Booth remarked as he wondered his way toward the kitchen.

"Too cited t' seep," was Parker's mouth filled response.

"Tell me again?" Booth pleaded as he rubbed a hand across his tired face.

"Too excited to sleep," Parker blurted out after swallowing his last bite of cereal.

_Excited?_ Booth pondered to himself. _What could he be so excited about?_

Deciding that this guessing game was above his current state of consciousness, Booth simply asked, "Too excited about what?"

"Connor's barbeque!" Parker exclaimed. "Remember, Daddy, we're taking Bones!"

A slight smile graced Seeley Booth's lips as he remembered. Today might turn out a lot better than it started.

ooOooOooOoo

Brennan flopped onto her stomach as the sun barged its way through the tiny crevasses of the window blinds.

"Ugg," she moaned as her eyes focused on her alarm clock.

Normally, Temperance wasn't one to scoff at early mornings, but she'd already greeted the morning when she left the lab. Feeling certain the sun should show a little more courtesy, Brennan grabbed a pillow securing it over her head. Sleep evaded her despite her gallant effort.

Finally surrendering to the day, Brennan stumbled into the kitchen seeking out her redemption. Leaning against the counter, she waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

Brennan poured her second cup and began contemplating the day's events. It was Monday, a holiday, and she knew the lab needed as much of a break from her as she did from it. Then, as if on cue, she remembered a particularly interesting invitation from Booth. Ah, yes, she had plans today; plans that involved Booth.

ooOooOooOoo

Never one to be late, Brennan was greeted by a familiar knock at one thirty Monday afternoon. Quickly opening the door, she stepped aside to grab her bag from the foyer table.

"Do you ever look?" Booth questioned as he stepped inside.

"Why did I need to look?" she shot back. "It's one thirty. You said you'd be here at one thirty."

"I could've been running late," he countered.

"True," she admitted, "but you would've called."

Booth shook his head in frustration. It was pointless to argue with her. It would only give him a headache.

"Are you ready?" she asked impatiently as she stood by the door awaiting his exit.

ooOooOooOoo

Parker was waiting anxiously in the SUV for the pair. He'd been a ball of energy all morning and was still finding it hard to contain his excitement. As Booth and Brennan entered the vehicle, they were bombarded with questions and commentary provided by the five year old.

"Are we ready to go now, Daddy?" Parker asked excitedly.

Booth only answered with a nod.

"I can't wait to get there!" he added. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

Brennan tossed Booth an appreciative smile as she realized just how much Parker was like her partner.

"Dr. Bren…Brenn..an," Parker struggled with the formal name.

"Tell ya what, Parker," Brennan suggested, "why don't you call me Tempe?"

"Cool!" Parker exclaimed, "Now I have a nickname for you just like Daddy."

Booth smiled as he looked over to the passenger's seat. He was truly a lucky man.

"Tempe," Parker began again, "do you like barbeques?"

"I haven't been to one in a long time," she stated, "but when I was little I enjoyed them very much."

Brennan enjoyed the enthusiasm of the little boy. It was different from the deafening quiet of her apartment and she enjoyed the change.

ooOooOooOoo

Arriving at the James', Parker shot out of the SUV in search of Connor while Booth led Brennan up the walk to the porch of the house.

"Annie!" Samson called from the living room.

"What is it Sam?" Anna waltzed into the room; a dish rag thrown across her shoulder.

"Would you look at that," Samson marveled out the window. "He actually brought her."

"Who?" Anna asked somewhat irritated by the mystery.

"Booth," Samson clarified. "Booth brought his partner with him."

Samson crossed the room to the glass storm door; opening it for the newly arrived guests.

"Seeley Booth," Samson's voice boomed, "didn't really think you'd come."

Samson extended a hand out to Brennan as he patted Booth's shoulder.

"Samson James," he smiled introducing himself.

"Temperance Brennan," she returned both the handshake and smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Temperance," he turned, "and this is my wife Anna."

"Nice to meet you Temperance," Anna moved forward. "I was just about to bury some plastic dinosaur bones in the sand box for the children's scavenger hunt. Would you like to help?"

"I'd love to," Brennan answered leaving Booth's side to accompany Anna into the kitchen.

Samson and Booth watched the pair exit toward the kitchen before turning back to the looming conversation.

"Well how much did you pay her?" Samson joked. "Or better yet what blackmail did you use? Because I know anything that looks that good couldn't have come with you on her own free will."

"Well I guess we all know why Anna is still with you," Booth fired back.

"Ouch!" Samson laughed. "Tell ya what, why don't we call a truce over a beer in the back yard."

"Cease fire," Booth replied.

ooOooOooOoo

"I understand you and Booth are partners," Anna pried as the two were digging in the sand box.

"Yes," Temperance answered; unsure of the fundamentals of small talk.

"But you work for the Jeffersonian," Anna remarked. "Aren't you an anthropologist?"

"Forensic anthropologist," Brennan corrected. "What is your line of work?"

"I'm an archeologist," Anna replied with a smile. "Guess that's why we're burying plastic dinosaur bones."

Suddenly the tension between the pair dissipated. Both realizing that the conversation could go beyond nails and hair stylists.

ooOooOooOoo

The afternoon was still young; not quiet time for firing up the barbeque. Samson had initiated a friendly game of basketball among the agents. The terms were set; loosing team had to cook. Temperance and Anna settled themselves onto opposite patio couches discussing different aspects of ancient civilizations while many of the other female companions lounged by the pool.

A couple hours later and still lost in discussion, Anna and Temperance were caught off guard as two sweaty agents plopped down beside them. Samson took full advantage, rubbing his sweat soaked hair onto Anna lap. Booth took a more subtle approach and simply leaned against his partner. He half way expected a shove or smack, but instead was greeted with her leaning into him. This small act didn't go unnoticed by the opposite pair who quickly opted to retrieve drinks and excused themselves.

"Having fun?" Booth asked titling his head to see her face.

"I really am," she confessed. "Anna is so easy to talk to."

Booth couldn't hide the smile that quickly spread across his face, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

The pair sat leaning into each other enjoying the peaceful scene before them. A change was taking place; a change both wanted but weren't ready to voice. However, their peaceful silence was short lived. A resounded blast from the house penetrated the afternoon air. Booth's head shot in the direction of the sound immediately seeing the destruction being caused. Flipping the couch backward, he took Brennan with him shielding her body with his own.

**_Well?? Good, bad, ugly?? Tell me what you thought._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well, here's the third chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews. Hopefully this chapter isn't as jumpy as the last._** **_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3

Booth's eyes, now at ground level, immediately began scanning the open back yard where the children had been playing. His heart raced seeing other children aimlessly running in the direction of the other adults, but no Parker. His eyes, nearing the end of the sweep, spotted two small figures hunkered down behind a tree. Parker and Connor, as if Ranger training was genetic, were making themselves as small as possible trying not to be seen.

Instructing Brennan to stay put, Booth began maneuvering himself in the direction of the huddled pair. By the time Booth reached the boys sirens could be heard in the distance, allowing some relief. Booth's inspection of the two boys put his mind to rest. Both of the boys were fine; physically speaking.

"Parker?" Booth's questioning tone drew the little boy's gaze away from the black bellowing smoke.

"What happened?" asked a confused and worried Connor.

"Look at me boys," Booth demanded as he grasped a shoulder of each child forcing their eyes on him and their backs to the destruction lingering yards away.

"There's been an accident. We're not sure what happened yet," Booth continued, "but me and Bones will figure it all out, okay?"

"Who's Bones?" Connor's face wrinkled in confusion at the name.

"She's my daddy's partner," Parker happily explained for Booth.

"Bones is a she?" wonder filling the boy's voice. "I don't know any girl that would want to be called Bones."

"She doesn't, but daddy does it anyway," Parker clarified.

Booth had to smile at the exchange between the two, but decided to butt in before the conversation began turning on him.

"Now Connor," Booth began, "you and Parker are gonna stay at your Aunt Lisa's for a while, okay? And Parker I'll be by to pick you up later."

"B..b..ut," Connor stuttered as he tried to look over his shoulder, hindered by Booth's pressing grasp, "why can't I stay with my mommy and daddy?"

"Connor?" Booth requested the boys attention, "your mommy and daddy were inside when the accident happened."

"Where….are…they now?" Connor's voice filled with tears.

"We're trying to find them, Connor," Booth's voice was tender.

Connor's breath shuttered, "Will they be okay?"

"We're gonna do everything we can," Booth assured, but avoided the direction question.

Seeing his saddened friend, Parker wrapped an arm around Connor.

"It'll be alright, Connor," Parker comforted in a whisper, "it'll be alright."

Peering over the head's of the two best friends, Booth caught a glimpse of Lisa, Samson's sister. Gathering both boys in his arms, he carried the pair to Lisa's car keeping their backs to the smoldering home.

Brennan was speaking to the fire chief as Booth made his return. She immediately saw that the house wasn't the only smoldering fire she would have to contend with today.

"Whatcha got, Bones?" Booth's demeanor immediately changed. He was an FBI agent; compartmentalizing all other aspects of himself; all other feelings.

"Just waiting on clearance from the chief, then it's ours," she stated matter of factly.

"I'll phone Cam and have her bring in all the necessary equipment from the Jeffersonian," Booth added grabbing his phone.

"I already have," Brennan interrupted, "she's picking up Zach on the way."

The partners watched the firefighters work methodically through their tasks. The fire had long since ceased its rage leaving the charred wreckage in its wake.

"Booth," Brennan spoke offering comfort in the single word as the activity around the site began to die down.

"Not now, Bones," he replied.

Moments passed in uncomfortable silence. She wanted to offer comfort; wanted to be there for him like he always was for her. He was avoiding emotion; years of training coming back to the forefront. Noticing the approaching fire chief, the stone statue partners released their stances and met the chief on his journey.

"All yours," he stated motioning from the house to Booth.

"What do you think?" Booth asked casually.

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't a gas leak since all the appliances were electric," he paused, "Off the record…looks like you've got yourself a crime scene."

"Thanks, Jim," Booth replied shaking the man's hand as he turned to leave.

Booth's eye fixed upon the charred house. He could still see Samson holding the door for Anna as they entered the house just a few hours prior. Memories didn't always warm your soul.

"Booth," Brennan's voice pulling him to the present.

"Not now, Bones!" he snapped.

He looked over to catch her gaze. Seeing the emotions flash in her eyes, he was immediately sorry for the harsh tone. Before he could plunder out an apology, she'd already turned headed for the direction of Cam's parked car.

His first instinct was to follow; hopefully stealing a brief moment to apologize, but he decided against it. This was going to be particularly grueling case no matter the outcome. They would be alright; no need for constant apologies.

Brennan, Zach, and Cam worked tirelessly through the remaining late afternoon and early night. Finally finishing and sending the remains back to the Jeffersonian, everyone felt Booth's urgency and agreed to meet the remains back at the Jeffersonian. Brennan left Booth at the scene, catching a ride with Cam and Zach. Hodgins and Angela had been called and were on their way to the lab. It was going to be a long night.

Sometime around midnight after Booth had checked on Parker and agreed to let him stay with Connor, he made his way to the Jeffersonian on a hunch that most of his squints would still be there. Booth wasn't surprised when he walked in the fully lit lab. Brennan was alone on the platform, hunched over one set of remains.

"Whatcha got, Bones?" he asked scanning his card and hauling himself onto the platform.

Huffing as he sat on a nearby stool, he noticed that her posture hadn't changed. This was his cue that she wasn't quite ready to talk, but he was ready to listen.

"Bones," he sang his irritation noticeable.

"Wait, please," she commented keeping her mood in check.

"Bones!" he interrupted loudly, "just tell me this is Samson James and Anna James so I get the ball rolling and maybe get an hour of sleep tonight!"

She forced her stiffened back muscles to retreat as she stood from her bent position. Releasing a sigh, she focused her eyes on anything, but him.

"Booth," she began ever so slowly, "I can't tell you that, because I don't know that, yet. I have to follow protocol."

"Don't know?" his temper rising with his voice, "How could you not know? Everyone else is accounted for. You know that these are the remains of an African American male and female. Everything fits. So, tell me Bones, how can you not know?"

"Booth," she pressed her lips together fighting to remain calm. She knew this case was too close for him. She suppressed every urge not to yell back. She had to do this; she had to be the rational one.

"What!" he barked. The growing volume began drawing attention from the surrounding offices.

"What is it!" he shouted. "I'm kinda busy here Bones. Someone killed my friend and could have easily hurt or killed Parker too. Do you understand that, Bones? I could have lost my family; my son! This could've easily been me or Parker or both! But please take all the time you need; follow your precious protocol! We know that's what's really important."

She wanted to scream at him; tell him how irrational he was being. She wanted to remind him that if certain procedures weren't followed that this murdering son of a bitch could get off on some damn technicality. More importantly she wanted to remind him that she was there too. That she was scared to death not only for her own safety, but his and Parkers. But she knew she couldn't. She had to close the door; put her heart away. She had to be the rock; no matter the cost.

"Why don't you go and get some rest," she began again. "As soon as I know something I'll let you know."

"You'll let me know?" he snarled. "That's okay, Bones. As long as we're following protocol, I'll just come by in the morning to get the results."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she returned to the remains.

"I'm sorry too," he hissed turning to leave. "You finally found someone outside this lab that could carry on a conversation with your vocabulary, but you're not willing to come off your pedestal to help_ her_ son. Damn your protocol!"

Brennan pressed her lips together, rapidly blinking back the tears. Her rigid stance gave the illusion of perfect control, but from the offices of onlookers, her control was defeated.

**_Okay, so maybe Booth was alittle OOC, but everyone has that moment when they lose their cool. Booth lost his cool and this time there wasn't a clown to shoot. _**

**_Just 5 more days and I'll be free for 9 weeks! Updates and hopefully new stories will be more frequent. I know, not what you wanted to hear, right? :)_**

**_So...tell me what you're thinking, please._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello all! To all who reviewed chapter 3...THANK YOU so much. Many of you weren't happy with Booth's behavior toward Brennan, and I understand. Hope this chapter helps. I have stretched my comfort zone on this one. I hope my medical terminology is correct. I did research several aspects of this chapter; just hope the information I recieved was correct._**

**_Anywho...hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 4

Everyone had left shortly after Booth, and everyone opted not to speak to Brennan concerning the confrontation. They all agreed that keeping their heads would definitely be a better choice. Each one walked passed the platform averting their gaze with her every move.

_The following morning_

Dragging her feet, Angela made her way up the platform steps with Hodgins and Zach lagging behind. Angela noticed the remains still lying on the examining tables as if Brennan were already hard at work, but the fact was Brennan hadn't stopped working. As Angela continued her visual inventory, her eyes were drawn to the manikin figure leaning against the outlining rails. The slight and steady rise of her lab coat indicated that Brennan had indeed fallen asleep while standing up. Angela figured it wasn't the first time. Slowly approaching the anthropologist, she kept her voice low and soft.

"Bren," Angela sang, "Bren, are you awake?"

Angela's hand reached out to Brennan's forearm giving it a slight squeeze. Just like winding a Jack-n-Box, Temperance's eyes flew opened as she took a deep jagged breath. Focusing her wide weary eyes on the artist, Temperance immediately fell into work mode.

"Hodgins," she muffled a yawn, "I've got some particulates waiting to be analyzed.

"Zach, I need you to examine the bones of the second victim. Look for anything that might help in the identification."

"But Dr. Brennan," Zach stumbled catching the glare of his superior's stare, "I thought this was Samson James."

"I think we were expected to I.D. the body as Samson James," Brennan stated, "but after examining the skeleton for concurrent breaks and fractures, it is impossible that these are the remains of Agent James."

Turning her attention to Angela, Brennan began, "The tissue markers are in place so you can begin working on the reconstruction."

"Bren, honey," Angela's soft undertone caused tears to swell in Brennan's eyes, "why don't you go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine, Angela," her voice not as steady as she wished.

"I know you are," Angela agreed. "You always are, but you haven't slept, you've been here all night, and I found you dozing against the railing this morning. Just go home and get some rest. We'll call you the minute we know anything."

"Really, Angela, it's not necessary," Temperance replied.

"Look, sweetie," Angela began with a no nonsense stance, "either you go home on your own or I'm taking you home. Your choice."

Before Brennan could argue her defense, another participant gave the verdict.

"Go home, Dr. Brennan," Cam's tone was definite.

Brennan opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted once again.

"Either go home, Dr. Brennan, or I'll have you removed from the lab," Cam's voice pronounced determination. "I need you at your best. Now go home and get some sleep. We'll be in touch."

"Fine! I'm going," was Temperance's irritated response.

ooOooOooOoo

"Bones!" sounded the all familiar voice of Booth as he bounded up the platform steps.

Reaching his destination on the floor of the platform, Booth's visual inventory had him coming up short on his intended target and found the area deserted.

"Bones!" his voice exasperated as he reached for the poker chip in his pocket. "Come on, Bones! I don't have time for this!"

"Keep it down, dude," came a muffled voice from across the platform.

Booth immediately recognized the voice and vocabulary of the culprit. Hodgins was the only one who ever called him dude and actually lived. Making his way to the work station, Booth found him bent over a microscope.

"Where's Bones?" Booth demanded.

"Home," he stated brushing off the anger that radiated out of Booth.

"Home?" was Booth cynical question.

Much to Booth's surprise his question received an answer from the crowd his voice had drawn.

"I sent her home to rest, Booth," Cam informed.

Booth's mouth opened to respond, but snapped shut as his brain began processing Cam's exact words.

"Sent her home?" Booth's voice worried.

"She identified the female victim as Anna James, but the male victim kept her here all night. He isn't Samson James," Cam explained and turned her attention back to the group. "Let's get back to work, people."

Angela made her way off the platform with Cam in tow. Cam had selectively left out the information that Angela had the 3D model of the victim already programmed into the Angelator.

Booth stood in shock as the previous night's events washed over him.

"Just realizing how big of an ass you are?" Jack asked as he edged by Booth on a mission to Angela's office.

An indecipherable jumble of vowels and consonants fell from Booth's lips as he tried to come up with an argument in his defense. He fell short.

The glow from the Angelator being emitted from Angela's office was Booth's clue back to the present. Following the same path, he made his way to Angela's office where the face of the victim stared back at him.

"Well there's your victim," Cam stated to Booth. "Do you recognize him?"

"No," Booth admitted. "I'll run the specs through the data base and see what we come up with."

Hodgins and Zach followed Cam's lead out of the office and back to their respective places on the platform and for the first time, Booth and Angela were left alone.

Booth could tell by the scowl on Angela's face that he wasn't on her list of favorite people and for that reason; he began his plea, "Angela…"

"Don't Booth," she demanded.

"Just let me…,"

"Explain," she finished for him. "No, Booth, let _me explain_ something to you. You were completely out of line last night. First, did you know Bren was at that barbeque too or did you selectively forget? Because from what you _explained_ last night, you were only concerned for Parker and yourself. Second, it was Bren who stayed up all night fighting for your friend; trying to find out the truth while you slept."

Booth interrupted in his defense, "I didn't sleep last night."

"Good, you shouldn't have. You should have been here with her!" Angela snapped.

"I'm sorry Angela," he offered. "It's just when someone has the audacity to blow up a house with a group of FBI agents nearby, I kinda get the feeling that the agents and their families were the target. It wasn't a group of anthropologists that were attacked."

"I understand that Booth, I really do," her voice calming, "but don't you think there are people who see how closely she works with the FBI? How close you two are? Don't you think there are a lot of people who want her dead?"

Cam leaned into Angela's office grabbing the attention of the two.

"Zach's got something that may help narrow down your search," her tone edgy as she retreated back to the platform.

"We're not finished here," Angela reminded Booth as he waited for her to exit the office.

On the platform, Zach waited for the others before continuing with his explanation. Once everyone had assembled onto the platform, Cam nodded to Zach indicating for him to explain his findings.

"First," Zach began, "the victim suffered comminuted intr-articular fractures of the distal radius and ulna on the right and left side. Through further examination, I discovered trimalleolar fractures and dislocation of both the right and left ankles. By magnifying the segmented bones, one can see that these fractures were not cause by a fierce blow, but by long periods of pressure or force."

"So the guy was in shackles," Booth casually brushed off the findings with his simplified explanation.

"No," Zach corrected, "the bones show no evidence of contact with a foreign object. These are examples of pressure being applied without causing any markings or scaring on the bone."

"Like someone squeezing?" Angela hypothesized.

"Yes, exactly" Zach concurred.

"So, you're telling me someone squeezed his ankles and wrists until they broke?" Booth questioned. "And how is this supposed to help narrow my search?"

"Just listen," Cam intervened.

"I also found an indention marking on the coastal groove of the fifth vertebrosternal rib," Zach continued. "There were particulates in the indention which I sent to Hodgins."

"All of these findings connect. You're just not telling me how," Booth pointed out to the group.

"Go ahead Zach," Cam coaxed.

"Well it will depend upon the particulates, but judging from the fractures and the damage to the vertrbrosternal rib – all of these injuries are typical in Mayan sacrifice recently discovered in Guatemala on an archeological dig."

"Sorry to interrupt," Hodgins stated as he approached the group, "but I've analyzed the particulates Zach extracted from the rib. It's a very fine gray colha banded in gray chert. This combination isn't found together in modern weaponry. This is the combination of materials used by ancient civilizations – mainly the Mayans."

Everyone's eyes averted their gaze to Booth as he processed the information.

'_Guatemala, where Brennan vacationed last year_,' Booth thought to himself, '_Mayan, a culture she has studied and worked with….last year on her vacation_!"

As the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, Booth's expression changed from that of intrigue/mystery to that of concern, fear, and guilt. Booth immediately snapped back to the present and into agent mode.

"Angela," Booth began barking orders, "get Bones on the phone. Tell her to be ready to leave in ten. I'm on my way. Cam send these specs to Agent Vance. Tell him we're looking for someone who with connections to Guatemala…or to Mayan studies or artifacts."

Booth bounded out the entrance of the Jeffersonian. His words kept replaying in his mind as he sped down the street toward his destination. _I could have lost my family – my son. _At that moment he would have given anything to change those words. _My family – my son and you, Bones...my son and you._

The sharp shrill of his cell phone brought him back from his day dream.

"Booth."

"It's me. Bren's not answering her phone."

**_Well, summer is finally here, for teachers too! :) Updates should speed up, that is if you want to read any more of this little story._**

**_Am I back in the good graces of the reviewing gods? or not? Come on, click that little button, please! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you so much for the AWESOME reviews. Hope you enjoy this one just as much._**

Chapter 5

Booth's speed increased as he smacked the phone shut without a word to Angela. He had to get there…first.

The tires squealed in protest as Booth suddenly parked the speeding vehicle and killed the engine. His anger surged as he saw the sheer fabric drapes of the French doors float out on the breeze from her balcony. He had to get to her; protect her.

Booth moved like he was trained: quick, quiet, fluid. In a matter of seconds, he was at her door prepared to move heaven and earth to keep her safe. He pounded his fists into the mahogany door and paused before repeating his actions. Not hearing an immediate response, his hand yanked at the knob. Terror swept through his being as the fixture turned over in his grasp.

"Bones!" he yelled as his eyes made fast work of each area.

Weaving in and out of the rooms, his frustration, anger, and guilt began to soar. When he reached her bedroom, his stomach flopped uncontrollably as his mind played out possible scenarios. Part of himself was relieved when he saw the neatly made bed, but a barely conscious moan caught his attention. Turning sharply to the bathroom door, Booth once again lifted his gun and turned the brass handle.

The light was muted giving an air of relaxation as coconut mango bubbles threatened the edge of the tub where Brennan lounged. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun as locks of curls fell down against her cheek and neck. Her eyes were closed, lips were slightly parted as she mouthed the words to the melodies pouring into her ears from the IPod, and for a moment he was lost in the sight before him. As she shifted slightly in the tub, he was drawn back to reality and back to the reason why he was standing in his partner's bathroom. He contemplated the variety of ways in which to make his presence known. After an extensive internal debate, Booth had made the selection with an alternate back up plan. Booth reached for the dimmer switch.

As the light began to brighten the darkened corners of the room, Booth hoped this would get her attention. 'God knows all the noise I made in her apartment should have woke the dead,' he mumbled under his breath. He began to have hope in his thought out plan as Brennan lifted a hand from the bubbly depths swiping it gently across her eyes. Her head turned ever so slightly away from the growing harsh light that was invading her tranquil state.

"Bones," his tone gentle and caressing, "Bones."

"Hummm?" she mumbled as her eyes began to flutter and her head turned toward the familiar voice.

Booth dared not to venture further into the space knowing that the drowsiness would soon fade to reality. Reality of how he had treated her; reality of how she felt. When her foggy eyes cleared, he begged for time to be reversed. Her bright eyes were muted from the hurt that settled deep within. A hurt he was certain caused by his actions; his words.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" her voice was cool and blunt.

"I'm here for you," he replied quietly.

"Doesn't that break some FBI protocol?" she questioned; her tone not softening

"Look, Bones, I was way out of line last night," he began his apology.

"Now's not a good time," she stated.

"Bones," he sighed, "please let me apologize."

"It's fine, Booth," her eyes turned away from his gaze at the lie.

"Listen, we need to talk," he began, "but this isn't a good time or place. So, I'm gonna wait for you in the living room, okay?"

He didn't give her a chance to respond – to say no. Instead he simply slipped out of the bathroom pulling the door behind him. Being sure to also close her bedroom door, he made his way out into the living room and plopped down on the couch exhausted. His mind had become Tivo in constant replay. It was all in slow motion: her leaning into him, the explosion, her trembling beneath him, Parker, her soft words, and then…then the words that echoed in his memory like an avalanche into a ravine. What had he done?

Her bare feet patted against the wooden floor bringing him out of his trance. He instinctively straightened his slumped posture and turned his attention to her.

"Bones, I…," the words suddenly seemed to escape him.

"Booth, I'm not sure what to say to you or if I want to say anything to you at all right now," her words spilled without thought. "What I do know is that you've got a friend, a fellow agent, who is missing and you need to find him. I've done my part. It's time for you to do yours."

He stood; positioning himself in front of her before he began, "I know you aren't ready to talk about last night, but whether or not you want to deal with me doesn't matter. You have to come with me now."

"I do not," she retorted, "and I will not."

"Bones," he explained, "the remains of the male victim show evidence of sacrifice; similar to that found at an archeological dig in Guatemala."

"Does Zach need help?" she asked; dodging him as she moved toward the end table.

As she reached for her cell phone, Booth let out a frustrated sigh, "No, Zach doesn't need help."

Noticing she had two missed calls from Angela, Brennan effectively ignored Booth.

"Angela called you," he searched for her attention.

"How did," she stumbled.

"I told her to call you," he corrected before any assumptions could be made.

"Why?" Brennan's curiosity was rising.

"We think you maybe a target too," he answered.

"And so you had Ange call me to say 'watch out'?" her sarcasm evident.

"No," he snapped. "I told her I was coming to get you and for you to be ready."

"Well," she titled her head, "looks like you wasted your time, because I'm not going with you. Now if you don't mind, I think it's time for you to leave."

"I don't like the idea of you being alone, Bones," he replied.

She wanted to scream, _"I am alone! I will always be alone! Why is that so hard to accept? Why won't you let me accept it?" _

Before a word could escape her mouth in protest, Booth's cell sounded throughout the space.

"Booth," he answered.

"Be right there."

"Come on Bones," he snapped his phone shut. "That was the lab. We've got an ID on the victim."

"And how does that concern me?" she questioned. "I have the day off unless my lab contacts me."

"They just did!" his voice rose an octave.

"No, they called you, not me!" she matched his pitch as she walked toward the door.

Opening the door, she met his stare, but quickly dropped her gaze to the floor. Booth followed, stopping beside her.

"Don't shut me out, Temperance," he pleaded. "Please."

He hooked his index finger under her chin, raising her face to his view.

"I just need sometime to think," she choked on the tears that invaded her voice.

"Think now, and we'll talk later, okay?" he tried to sound sure.

She couldn't trust her voice to answer. Instead, she softly closed her eyes and nodded.

"Lock the door behind me and call if you need anything," he whispered as he bowed his head; brushing his lips across her temple.

Closing the door behind him, he paused waiting for the series of clicks indicating she'd followed his request.

His eyes lifted upward as he spoke, "Keep her safe."

ooOooOooOoo

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian as quickly as possible. His attention was divided; a distracted agent without his partner. He quickly jogged onto the platform, swiping his card, and following the hum of voices.

Angela looked up from the computer screen when she heard the familiar series of beeps as someone gained access to the platform.

"Booth!" she called and turned the monitor as he drew closer. "Grant Dillon."

"So this is our vic, huh?" his tired face and voice spoke volumes.

"Yep," she answered. "You okay."

"I'll be fine, Angela. Just….tell me whatcha got," he leaned against the rail waiting for her to begin.

"Dillon and Anna James worked together in Guatemala last summer. The same dig Brennan assisted on. It was a large scale operation. People coming and going; weeks on weeks off. Apparently, there was an issue of allotted funding. Dillon suspected that funds were being mishandled and started asking some pretty damaging questions. Then a short time later, artifacts came up missing. Dillon was accused and his position relinquished," she paused before adding. "One of the artifacts stolen was a Mayan stemmed macro blade which is believed to be used in sacrificial ceremonies."

"Any reason to think Bones was around during all of this?" Booth asked already knowing the answer.

Angela shrugged her shoulders not knowing exactly what to say.

"We'll let's see what we can't find out from Grant Dillon's family," Booth tapped the file folder against his palm as he turned for the exit.

ooOooOooOoo

Temperance resisted the urge to slide down the door and fall apart. Instead she wiped away the stray tears, choked down the lump in her throat, and headed for her laptop. Her laptop allowed her escape; allowed her to focus on an end result. Emotions gave no end result; just an endless roller coaster she'd like to get off.

After answering several emails, and getting a significant start on another chapter of her novel, Temperance finally decided to take a break. Noticing that lunch was long overdue, she headed toward the kitchen for a late afternoon snack. Her destination was hindered by the ringing of her cell.

"Brennan," she answered.

"Hey! I was wondering if you'd like some company?" Angela offered.

"Thanks Ange, but I think I'd rather be alone," she replied.

"I've got Chunky Monkey and Pretty Woman," she taunted.

Brennan couldn't help but smile at her best friend's attempts.

"I'm really okay, Ange," she reassured her friend.

"Okay," Angela conceded, "but if you change your mind I'm only a phone call away and the ice cream's in the freezer."

"Okay," she answered. "Thanks. Bye"

Brennan tucked her cell into the pocket of her shorts as she finished her trek to the kitchen. Much to her dismay she found the cabinets and refrigerator sparsely stocked.

"Delivery it is," she said aloud; grabbing the menu from the refrigerator magnet and placing the call.

Setting the phone back on the base, Temperance contemplated on how to spend the rest of her evening. Her mind mulled over the number of interesting choices before the series of knock interrupted her train of thought. She glanced down at her watch; realizing it was too early for delivery and then she thought….Angela.

"Ange," she called getting up from the couch and moving to the door to let her best friend in, "I thought I told you…."

She stood frozen as the opened door revealed two men who were not her expected visitor.

"Can I help you?" she asked trying to mask the uncomfortable feeling.

"Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?" one of the strangers asked.

Temperance shoved her hands into her pockets and answered, "Yes, I am. May I ask who you might be?"

"That's really unimportant," he answered, "But I do have a message for you."

Both men rushed into the apartment effectively knocking Brennan to the floor in the process. She scrambled away distancing herself from the intruders and gathering her senses. She knew against one of them she'd have a chance, but there was no way she could bring both of them down by herself. She began analyzing her options.

With one approaching from each side, their mission was to trap her, but she had one advantage – this was her home. Watching their steps with a trained eye, she bent down and gave a yank to the area rug. The intruder to her left lost his footing sending him tumbling backward into her coffee table. The table splintered under the weight followed by a thud as the intruder's head hitting the wooden floor. She didn't have time to celebrate a victory.

The intruder to her right approached quickly his fist colliding with her face. She fell against the wall shattering a picture frame; shards imbedding into her hand and leaving a cut above her brow. Shoving her once more, he effectively trapped her between him and the wall. He immediately pinned her wrists with one of his large hands, limiting her ability to attack or defend. He began speaking, but the words wouldn't register with her conscious mind. She could only focus on his free hand that was reaching around his body. Her only thoughts were of escape, survival. Her mind did not register the sound of her door cracking from outside pressure, but her body registered the warmth of his arms as they gathered her into his embrace.

**_Well?? Come on...let me know what you're thinking, please! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know it's been a while since I updated, and I could give you a thousand reasons explaining my absence, but I'll sum it up rather quickly...life. :) Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. Judging by the drop in reviews and my absence, I hope some of you are still interested in this little story. Hope you enjoy the chapter._**

Chapter 6

Booth gently guided her onto the couch as paramedics and police swarmed the apartment.

"Bones," he coaxed her attention on him as he inspected the cut just above her eye and the bruise forming on her cheek.

"Booth?" her voice shook.

"I'm right here," he soothed.

"I got your call," he smiled as he danced the phone in front of her.

She moved to retrieve her own phone from her pocket, but stopped as the glass in her hand twisted and turned with her movements.

Booth saw the pain wash over her face and waved a paramedic over.

"I didn't know if you'd get it or….. if you'd come," she stated fighting back tears as the paramedic worked at removing the embedded shards.

"I'll always come, Bones. Always," he assured.

As the paramedic bandaged her hand and checked the facial wounds, Booth raked his eyes up and down her body for other injuries. He wanted to protect her; he needed her safe. Giving his okay, the paramedic dismissed the pair.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Booth led her toward the door.

"Where are we going?" she paused giving Booth a quizzical look.

"See Bones," he pointed to the paramedics lifting one of the intruders onto a stretcher, "it's your lucky day. You get to go with me instead of them."

His joking tone and charm smile didn't go unnoticed by Temperance. A smile sparkled in her eyes and snuck to the corners of her mouth, but was hindered by the swollen bruise on her cheek. The pain that etched her features tore as Booth's heart. Immediately hooking his index finger under her chin, he turned her swollen cheek toward his line of sight. His thumb lightly brushed the underside of the bruise wanting to erase the painful mark.

"Come on," his voice soft and concerned, "let's get you out of here."

Much too both their surprises she didn't protest. Simply nodding, she allowed his hand to find the small of her back and lead her out of the disaster.

ooOooOooOoo

"Hurts, huh," he commented as his face grimaced; involuntarily mimicking hers.

She only gave a silent nod.

Booth remained seated on the coffee table, facing his partner, as he kept the ice pack pressed onto the protruding wound. He watched her face intently; searching for the emotions that her nods kept at bay. Her ocean blue depths would swell with tears only to be closed; willing them back to their origins.

"It's alright to cry, you know," he affirmed as he watched her face wince with the jostling of the ice.

"And what would that help?" she asked; her eyes closed compelling the throbbing to cease.

"It would probably make you feel better," concern evident in his tone.

Once again her reply was silent. Her head gently shook indicating her unwavering answer while her eyes remained closed refusing to release the hostage tears.

He wanted to say all the right words. All the words that would make the pain and fear in her life disappear. Those words just wouldn't come. He couldn't make the pain or fear disappear; he could only offer comfort and hope it was enough.

Slowing removing the ice pack from her cheek, Booth guided her face to inspect the bruise.

"The swelling has gone down, but it's gonna leave some pretty coloring behind," he stated as his eye inspected her cheek and the cut just above her brow.

Watching the concern surge through his features and voice, Brennan lightly brushed across his hands that were now hanging beyond his knees.

"Thank you," she whispered.

His eyes moved down to meet her gaze. The sincerity he saw was more than he felt deserving of.

"Don't thank me," his voice soft. "This happened because of me."

"Booth," she pleaded, "don't do that. Don't blame yourself. You didn't do this. None of this is your fault."

"Yes, it is," he corrected; squeezing her hand. "I caused all of this. I'm so sorry, Temperance. I was completely out of line. I said somethings I will always regret and I left somethings unsaid. I want nothing more than to set this whole thing right, but now I'm more concerned about taking care of you."

"I'm fine. Really I am," she tried to sound reassuring, but her expression told a different story.

"I know," he unwillingly agreed, "but I'm getting you something for the pain and let you rest while I start supper."

As he stood from the coffee table, he gently gathered her legs in his arm effectively stretching them out onto the couch. She did not protest. Instead, she rested her head against the pillow lying at the opposite end of the couch; her eyes closing as her skin brushed against the soft fabric. He paused, watching her for a moment before he trekked into the kitchen for a glass of water and ibuprofen.

Upon his return, he found her sleeping soundly; one arm tucked under the pillow while the other dangled against her abdomen. A smile twinkled in his eyes as he realized everything would be okay; they would be okay.

Booth busied himself in the kitchen filling the apartment with tantalizing aromas. Testing the temperature and flavor of the tomato sauce, Booth concluded that perfection had been achieved. A cocky smile twitched on his lips as he replaced the lid and turned in the direction of the living room. Drying his hands on the checked towel draped over his shoulder, he started in the direction of his sleeping beauty.

Just a few steps into his journey, the vibrating sensation in his pocket pulled his attention away from his intended target. Pulling the phone from the depths of his pocket, his eyes were drawn to the caller id.

"Rebecca? Is something wrong with Parker?" his voice worry ridden as he retreated down the hall; not wanting to disturb his sleeping guest.

"No, nothing like that, Seeley," she answered.

"I actually had a favor to ask," her voice pleading.

_I knew it_ he thought to himself. _She lets me have him for one measly holiday weekend and then expects me to give up something else._

"What is it, Rebecca?" he sighed bracing for the worst.

"Well," she whined.

"Drew is going away on business for the next three weeks and," she paused.

Booth's fist made contact with the door frame in frustration.

"And you wanted to know if I'd give up my two weekends with Parker?" his voice laced with anger.

"Actually, I was wondering if he could stay with you?" she questioned with caution.

Booth was stunned.

"Seeley?" she asked. "Are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah," he stuttered. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean if you don't mind…or already have plans," she answered.

"Mind? No, of course I don't mind," his tone light and his smile evident.

Booth began wondering back toward the living room.

"When do you leave?" he asked quietly as he approached the couch.

"Ummm," she worried, "Our flight leaves in four hours. I was hoping I could bring him on over."

Booth's eyes ran over Temperance's resting form.

"That'd be great," his voice content. "See ya in a bit."

Placing the phone back into his pocket, Booth resumed his earlier position on the coffee table. He sat there for a moment daring not to move; too afraid that any sudden movements might break the contentment of the moment. Slowly he brushed the side of her face, tracing her delicate features. She stirred slightly; carefully opening her eyes and allowing them to meet his gaze.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he answered; matching her quiet tone. "You hungry?"

"A little," she replied as she eased herself up to a sitting position and then off the couch.

He immediately reached out; his hands rested on her arms guiding her movements as they made their way to the table. Offering her a chair, she smiled as he continued further into the kitchen.

"Rebecca called while you were asleep," he stated while plating the chicken parmesan.

"Is Parker okay?" she immediately questioned.

Booth's face was ridden with guilt at her statement as he remembered how cold he had been to her the day before.

"He's good," forcing a smile as he turned to face her.

"In fact," he began, "Rebecca's letting him stay here while she goes with Drew on a business trip."

"That's great, Booth!" her sincerity nudging at his heart.

"I was a little bit more than surprised," he admitted; setting the plates at the appropriate places. "Especially when she said it would be for three weeks."

"Booth, I'm so happy for both of you," her smile hindered by the ugly bruise still encompassing one side of her face.

"Thank you," he replied squeezing her hand that rested on the table between them.

Twirling the noodles around her fork, Temperance continued the conversation.

"When will Rebecca and Drew leave?" she asked before placing the fork in her mouth.

"Tonight," he answered nonchalantly.

"Tonight?" she mumbled with a full mouth.

He nodded in response as he continued chewing.

Swallowing and then taking sip of the water Booth had accompanied with the dinner, Brennan cleared her throat as she dug into her pocket for her phone.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked as he watched her flip open the phone.

"Calling Angela," she replied. "I'm sure she won't mind if I stay with her and Hodgins until I can return to my apartment."

Covering her hand with his own, Booth gently squeezed effectively closing the phone.

"Wha…" she attempted to speak before his finger rested across her lips silencing her argument.

"Don't go," he pleaded. "I want you here. I need you here."

"Booth, I doubt you need any help caring for your son and I don't want to intrude on your time together," she admitted.

"First," he began, "I don't need you here to help with Parker. I need you here for much more selfish reasons. Secondly, you won't be intruding. Parker loves you."

"I don't know," she confessed.

"Please," hope filling his voice, "stay for me."

**_Was it worth a review? I hope so. Come on, tell me whatcha thought, please!! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Once again a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or is still following this little story. Hope you all enjoy!!_**

Chapter 7

"Booth," she shook her head slowly, "I can't intrude on your family."

"Bones," his voice soft but determined, "this is your family too."

She only shook her head as her lips pressed together.

"No, Booth," her voice soft and low, "my family is made up of criminals, not a wonderful little boy and a FBI agent."

"Bones," his protest cut short by her hand on his cheek.

"It's really time for me to be going, Booth," she began. "Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner and for being such a good friend."

She pushed her chair away from the table and stood to leave, but her movements were halted as he wound his fingers around her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked; his eyes fixed on the opposite wall.

"It's getting late," she stated. "I'll just get a hotel for the night. Don't want to bother Angela."

"If I could take it back, I would," his voice firm as he finally met her gaze.

She tossed him a look of misunderstanding as he immediately continued.

"Last night," he explained.

"You were tired," she finished for him.

"Yes, but that's no excuse," he began again. "I gave a half truth reason for my worry. Actually…a two thirds truth."

Brennan shot him a quizzical look; uncertain where he was going with this confession.

"I told you I was concerned for my family's safety," he clarified.

"And you should be," she agreed. "Parker means the world to you and he needs his daddy."

"Yes, Parker and I need each other, but I was also very concerned about another part of my family….you," he confessed.

Temperance's eyes dropped to the floor willing her brain not to remember his words from the previous night.

Cupping her chin, he brought her eyes to meet his.

"Talk to me, Temperance, please," he begged. "Yell, shout, scream, anything."

There was a long pause and then…

"Are you sure?" her voice hushed.

Tilting his head, he voiced his confusion, "Am I sure?"

She nodded, "I don't want to ruin a perfectly good family."

"You're what makes this a perfect family," his reply was immediate.

And for the first time since the barbeque, he saw a smile sparkle in her eyes.

ooOooOooOoo

Both wished for time to stand still; to let them enjoy the moment they had been caught up in. However, time standing still was impossible with the impeccable timing Rebecca possessed. Dropping his hand to hers, Booth gave a slight tug indicating her to follow.

"Parker is going to be so excited to see you," he said as they approached the living room.

She let out a nervous sigh, "It's not Parker I'm worried about."

She wasn't completely sure if Booth heard her comment or if he was simply choosing to ignore it, either way it was too late to find out.

"Hey Bub!" Booth's enthusiasm filled the space as he hefted his five year old son into the air.

Parker's usual squeal was absent and Booth immediately began to worry as the little boy made his way into the living room couch.

"Seeley," Rebecca's happy tone lessened with the next greeting. "Oh, and Dr. Brennan."

Booth caught onto Rebecca little charade and wasn't afraid to play hard ball.

"Rebecca," he mimicked her tone. "Oh….and…Drew."

Both secondary parties excused themselves from the situation. Drew retreated to the car and Temperance joined Parker on the couch allowing the parents to further their discussion.

"What's wrong with Parker?" Booth questioned; throwing a glance over his shoulder to the pair.

"He's been complaining with his stomach," she indulged his questioning, "but I've just chalked it up to us leaving for this trip."

"That doesn't sound like Parker," he pushed.

"Come on Booth," her frustration showing. "That sounds like every five year old in America. Besides, I'm sure he's fine."

Refusing to argue the point, Booth relented, "Fine."

"Well, Drew's waiting," she announce.

"Bye Parker," she waved from the doorway and gave a nod to Brennan. "Thanks again, Seeley."

Booth closed the door and turned to observe the scene before him. Making his way to the living room couch, Booth was still suspicious about Parker's behavior.

"Parker?" requesting his son's attention. "Is it alright if Bones stays with us for awhile?"

"That'd be great," his voice flat.

"Is something wrong Parker?" Booth questioned further.

Tears filled the little boy's voice, "I just don't feel good. My tummy hurts."

"You hungry?" Booth hoped it would be an easy fix.

Parker simply shook his head.

Ruffling the blonde mop of curls, Booth's eyes meet Temperance's stare.

"Tell ya what, Bub," Booth began. "Why don't we watch a movie together? Just the three of us. Maybe that'll make you feel better. What ya say?"

"Okay," Parker agreed with a nod.

ooOooOooOoo

Temperance was left completely out of the movie discussion with her _Why would children watch a movie about French food?_ comment concerning _Ratatouille_. After several suggestions, the boys decided on _Ice Age_.

"Now Bones," Booth stated after popping the DVD into the player, "you're gonna have to turn your scientific mind to off or else no one will be enjoying the movie."

Meeting Parker's big brown eyes, she relented, "I think I can do that."

Booth smiled as he sat down; draping his arm across the back of the couch. He watched as Parker snuggled further into the cushions; resting his head against Temperance's side as she ran her fingers through the mess of blonde curls. Booth knew that if he had one wish it would be this – his family.

Turning her scientific brain off just as asked, Temperance actually took a liking to the movie, especially Sid. She seemed to identify with him on many levels in comparison to her own life. Even though Booth had seen the movie several times with Parker, he was enjoying watching her reactions to the animated creatures. He was also watching her interaction with Parker. The little boy's head was resting on her lap, eyes heavy; her fingers still intertwined in his blonde locks. They seemed so natural together; so much like a family. Booth couldn't help but smile.

His smile turned to a frown of frustration as his phone began its all too familiar ring. Leaning forward, he plucked the offensive object from the coffee table.

"Booth"

"Oh, yes sir."

He gave Temperance an apologetic glance before pulling himself from the couch and moving toward the kitchen. Brennan watched his retreat knowing the phone call had to be important.

"Daddy's gotta go to work," Parker's tender voice interrupted her over active mind.

Furrowing her brows, she questioned his insight, "What makes you think that?"

"Cause, Daddy always leaves the room when his boss calls," disappointment creeping into his voice.

Temperance had an overwhelming urge to comfort the saddened voice that spoke volumes above his age, but knew those words would be hopeful at best and more than likely a lie. Her internal argument was short lived as Booth's heavy steps led him back to their side.

"Parker," came Booth's frustrated tone, "I've got to go to work for a few minutes, but I'll be back soon. Okay, Bub?"

Parker nodded.

Booth gave Parker's knee a squeeze before turning in the direction of the door; Temperance watched his retreating form. Pulling on his shoes that were resting haphazardly by the door, Booth's eyes found hers as he motioned her over.

"I'll be right back," she whispered softly in Parker's ear as she lifted his head from her lap.

"What's wrong?" she quietly questioned once she was standing beside Booth.

"That was Cullen," he explained; keeping his voice hushed. "They've brought one of the intruders in for questioning. Cullen wanted me there. Would you stay with Parker?"

"Sure," she replied; looking over her shoulder at the little boy.

"If you need anything, call," his voice suddenly worried as his eyes rested on Parker. "I don't like leaving him like this. He doesn't seem himself."

"If anything changes, I promise I'll call," she reassured him.

Booth reached up, cradling her jaw in his hand as he tenderly brushed his thumb under the evident bruise.

"I don't like leaving either of you," he sighed as his eyes caressed her features.

"We'll be fine," she stated.

Giving a slight nod, Booth turned, opening the door. Temperance followed him to the threshold, leaning against the door fame as she watched him leave.

Closing the door, Temperance fastened the locks before returning to the living room. Sitting on the end of the couch previous occupied by Booth, Temperance hoped she wouldn't disturb Parker. However, the actions of the five year old surprised her. Pushing himself up, he tucked his legs to the other side as his head once again rested in her lap. This was going to be hard habit for both of them to break.

ooOooOooOoo

Long after the movie ended and a sleep walking Parker was put to bed, Temperance found herself with nothing to do. Her laptop had been left at her apartment along with anything else she might need or want. She stood in the middle of Seeley's apartment wondering what to do when she spotted the dinner dishes that still decorated the table and cluttered the kitchen. After loading the dish washer, she filled the kitchen sink and began washing and rinsing the remaining dishes.

Half way through her self appointed task, Temperance heard a commotion coming from the opposite end of the apartment. Wondering why Parker would be up, she padded down the hallway to check in.

"Parker?" she softly questioned as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

Hearing a muffled cry from the far corner, she carefully felt her way across the room.

"Parker, what's wrong?" she asked crouching beside his huddled figure.

"I…I…got sick," his voice thick with tears.

"Shh," she soothed gathering him in her arms. "It's okay."

Lifting Parker from the floor of his bedroom, she made their way to the hall bathroom setting Parker atop the marble vanity. She swiped away the wet locks that clung to his forehead instantly noticing the fevered skin. She silently debated her next move and calling Booth seemed to be the best choice.

"I'm gonna grab my phone from the living room and give your daddy a call," she explained. "Just sit here. I'll be right back."

Parker nodded as he wrapped his arms tighter around his stomach.

Grasping her phone from the end table, Temperance heard Parker cry out just as she flipped the phone opened. As she raced down the hallway, Parker's cries became louder.

"Shhh," her voice pleading. "Where does it hurt, Parker?"

"My tummy," he cried.

"Has it ever hurt this bad before?" she questioned.

"Nnnnoooo," he stuttered between tears.

Temperance released a worried sigh, "Can you show me where it hurts?"

Parker lifted his shirt, rubbing the throbbing area.

Brennan knew this wasn't an ordinary stomach virus, but rather showing signs of appendicitis. She knew she had to get Booth home and fast. Pressing the speed dial, she waited patiently for the connection only to be transferred to voice mail.

"Booth," she attempted to steady her voice. "Parker's sick. You need to get home right away."

She snapped the phone closed, meeting the stare of a scared five year old.

"Is Daddy coming?" he sniffled.

"Of course," giving an air of confidence. "Your daddy will always come."

ooOooOooOoo

It had been five minutes since Brennan's first message to Booth. Since then she had left a grand total of ten messages. Her worry was growing along with Parker's pain. She had to make a decision. Trying Angela's cell, her frustration mounted as once again she was hearing a voice recorded message. This was not her area of expertise. She knew the medical aspect of the problem, but not the child aspect of the problem. She had no experience to draw from; not even her own childhood. _Help me, please_ she pleaded to herself, and as if on cue, all the right actions feel into place.

"Parker," her patients depleted, "you need to go to the hospital. Would you let me take you?"

Parker nodded; tears slipping down his cheeks.

Brennan hoisted him onto her hip and made all the necessary phone calls.

By the time she and Parker made it to the lobby of the apartment building, a cab was already waiting to take the pair to George Washington University Hospital and an urgent message had been left for Booth to meet them there.

The cab ride took fewer than ten minutes, but to the back seat passengers it seemed like an eternity. Pulling up to the emergency entrance, Temperance chucked the driver his fare and proceeded into the hospital cradling Parker in her arms.

"I need some help over here!" she shouted to anyone who would listen.

She was quickly approached by a resident doctor and nurse to whom she spouted the needed information. Parker was quickly wheeled to an examining room leaving a bewildered Brennan in the gurneys wake.

"And your relation to the boy?" the nurse repeated.

The bewildered look refused to fade as Temperance tried to process the question.

"Ma'am?" the nurse clarified, "we need permission from a guardian to treat the child. What is your relationship to the child?"

"I'm…" she paused trying to come up with the smallest lie, "his stepmother."

**_Okay, so I was feeling quite guilty about the long time span between updates for Chapter 5 and 6. Not too bad of a wait this time, huh? I'm getting better and you know what speeds me along?? Reviews. Yep, they do!! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 7. I was worried this story had lost its appeal, but you've renewed my faith. With that said, I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter than usual and I'm not happy with it. I felt like I was stretching for the emotions and I'm not sure if I made it. So please let me know what you think._**

Chapter 8

"Stepmother," the nurse repeated as she scanned the list on the clipboard and finally marking the appropriate box. "Your name and the patients?"

"Temperance Brennan and Parker Booth," Temperance responded methodically.

"If you'll sign here, then I'll let you get started on these," she smiled handing Temperance a clipboard. "Just bring them to the desk when you're done."

Brennan turned around, facing the half empty rows of multi colored plastic chairs. Choosing one with open seats on both sides, Temperance began with the first item listed.

"Last name," she read silently; happy she knew the answer. "Booth."

"First name," she muttered. "Parker."

"Middle name," her brow creased as she realized her winning streak was over. "Pass, next question."

The hustle and bustle of the emergency room entrance was making it quite impossible to concentrate. With every swish of the automatic doors, Temperance's head jerked up in hopes of spotting Booth striding through the doors. By the time Temperance reached the bottom of the first page, she had managed to answer a fourth of the questions. She sighed in frustration as she looked back over the incomplete first page, but her frustration only grew as she flipped the page containing columns and rows of different illnesses and conditions. There was an anxious sparkle that crept into her stare as she scanned the emergency waiting room once more for her partner, but further observation was prevented by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Temperance's focus fell on a pair of deep emerald eyes.

"He'll be here," he assured.

"Excuse me?" Brennan questioned.

"Your husband," he clarified before continuing. "I'm Dr. Tad Williams. I'm the doctor treating your stepson Parker."

"How is he?" spoken like a true mother.

"We're taking him up for surgery in a few minutes to remove his appendix," he stated.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" an anxious tone crept into her words.

Dr. Williams nodded looking down at the chart, "My assessment of Parker concludes that an appendectomy is needed in Parker's case. His white blood cell count was elevated and he was showing symptoms of rebound tenderness which led me to believe that Parker was experiencing appendicitis. The CT scan confirmed my findings."

Satisfied that Dr. Williams seemed competent, Temperance agreed to the surgery, signing all the required documents.

"If you'd like to see him before surgery, he's in exam room two," Tad gestured in the direction.

"Thank you," Temperance sighed picking up her purse and clipboard from the adjoining chair.

Turning in the direction of exam room two, Brennan felt a sense of dread as she approached the room alone. Her hand rested on the handle daring not to grip the cool stainless metal; terrified by what the door consealed. Mustering every ounce of courage in her body, her fingers gingerly wrapped themselves around the object as she pushed her way inside.

Her eyes immediately settled on Parker causing her heart to ache. The large bed seemed to swallow the five year old who occupied it. Crossing the room in a few mere steps, Temperance found herself sitting on the side of the bed comforting Parker the only way she knew how. His tiny hand caught in hers as she brushed a few fallen strands from his forehead.

"Where's daddy?" his voice shook.

"He's on his way Parker," her voice sure and steady defing how she felt.

"Did the doctor explain everything to you?" changing the subject quickly.

His nod confirmed an answer, but his eyes spoke the fear that settled on his heart.

"I'll be here the entire time and so will your daddy, okay. So there's no need to be afraid," she promised.

A small knock tapped against the wooden door interupted the pair; permitting the entrance of Dr. Williams.

"Looks like everything's ready to roll, Parker," he stated; strolling to the foot of the bed. "Mary and Jean are the nurses who will be going with you. They'll take real good care of you, okay?"

"Okay," Parker replied nervously.

Patting Parker's feet, Dr. Williams smiled, "Everything's gonna be just fine. I promise."

With his final reassuring words, Tad excused himself; allowing Temperance and Parker a few more moments together.

Temperance's stare fell once again on those small frightened eyes as a vivid memory began playing in her mind. A memory of her mother saw only through the eyes of a little girl and the feeling of comfort only love could provide. A melody time had forgotten, but fear had resurrected. Before her mind had time to counter her actions, her arms had gathered Parker closer to her as a soft melody hummed across her lips.

_Don't worry about a thing. 'Cause every little thing gonna be all right._

Her fingers began tracing the sun bleached hair line as a slight soothed smile played on his lips and his eyes drifted shut. Brennan's voice faded as words escaped her memory, but the meoldy and few comforting words remained. Soon seconds had turned to minutes and minutes had passed to moments and she knew she had to let go.

Leaning over, she brushed her lips across his forehead as she whispered, "I'll be right here when you wake up, Parker. I love you." With those few words, Temperance let go of more that a memory; she let go of the loneliness and the pain. Slipping quietly from the bed, she tip toed out of the room.

Once out of the room, she approached the nurses' station relieved to see the same nurse she had talked to upon Parker's arrival.

"Where will Parker be taken after surgery?" she asked.

"First to recovery and then to a private room on the fifth floor," she answered. "The doctor will come by the waiting room when the procedure is finished."

"Thank you," her voice weary.

"Don't worry about that paperwork, honey," the nurse chimed in; noting the clipboard clutched in Brennan's hand. "I'm a stepmother myself and I couldn't answer those questions about my own step children."

Temperance nodded her thanks as she headed for the elevator; tugging her phone from her purse as she meandered toward the corridor. She felt some relief at leaving the hectic environment of the emergency room behind. Rubbing her neck in an attempt to relax the tense and pulled muscles, she refused to turn around as another frantic voice filled the space. She refused to be disappointed again.

"I'm looking for Booth, Parker Booth!" his voice demanded attention.

Temperance froze.

She could hear him speaking to someone she assumed was a nurse. As she turned, the nurse was already pointing in her direction; Booth didn't wait to hear the rest of the nurse's comments. His eyes were set on one destination.

**_Okay, your turn. Please let me know what you thought. Please, pretty please! LOL :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay guys. First, a big thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Ya'll ROCK! Secondly, let me apologize for the lenghth of my absence in updating this story. In the past 4 weeks my life has been turned upside down. From the loss of a good friend and my twins being sick, I haven't found any extra time. I know that most of you will probably have to reread previous chapters to even remember what this little story is about. I'll go ahead and extend my gratitude for you taking the time to do so. Eight weeks ago, I thought I was entering a summer break filled with writing opportunities. Turns out my summer has been filled with anything other than a break. Hopefully with the new school year approaching, I will settle into a more scheduled routine, including a writting and updating routine. Anywhoo...I'll let you get to the chapter. Hope you enjoy._**

Chapter 9

Booth's purposeful strides became frantic as he took in her appearance. Her shoulders were slightly slumped as loose locks of hair framed her tired face. His heart was filled with worry; so afraid she had bad news concerning Parker. And then the light shifted, highlighting the darkening bruise that marred her delicate features. At that sight, his heart fell.

"Temperance," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't know what else to do," she mumbled against his chest.

As she rested her weight against him, she suddenly realized how exhausted she felt.

Gently pulling away, he asked, "What's wrong with Parker?"

"His stomach ache worsened," she explained through tear filled eyes. "He was running a fever and the pain.. the pain was awful, Booth. When I couldn't reach you, this was the only thing I knew to do."

"What's the doctor saying?" his words laced with worry.

"It's his appendix," she continued as she handed him the clipboard. "They're prepping him for surgery now."

"What's this?" he questioned.

"I lied," she stated.

His eyes widened seeking clarification, "What?"

"I told the nurse I was Parker's stepmother," she admitted quietly. "They needed parental consent for the surgery. I didn't know what else to do."

Brennan's eyes searched his in hope of approval or at least understanding, but the emotions were new and lost to her. Immediately she began to worry; adding to the pain her body was unsuccessfully ignoring.

"Booth, I'm sorry," she trembled under his stare. "I crossed the line. I should have…."

Cupping her chin in his hand, he effectively interrupted her apology.

"Don't ever apologize for being the best thing in mine and my son's life," he corrected.

Closing her eyes in relief, Temperance allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace once more. She relaxed in the comfort of his arms as his lips rested in a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled; his lips never leaving her skin.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

Pulling back, he searched her eyes for the truth to his question.

"I'm fine," she repeated before continuing. "Besides Parker needs your undivided attention."

Turning back in the direction of the elevators, Temperance resumed her previous journey now with Seeley at her side.

ooOooOooOoo

Upon their arrival to the waiting room, Booth immediately began filling in the absent information on the hospital forms while Brennan poured two cups of the scorched coffee. With a steaming paper cup in each hand, Brennan weaved her way through the sea of maroon upholstered chairs. Booth glanced up to see her approach, gladly accepting the warm liquid offering as she settled into a seat beside him.

"You did pretty good on these," he nodded toward the clipboard before taking a sip from the cup's brim.

Huffing out an argument, "No, I didn't. I didn't know half of the needed information."

"But you tried," he countered, "and to me that means everything."

Her gaze retreated from his to the geometric patterns woven unto the carpeted floor; turning her swollen cheek to his line of vision. His hand drifted to her face tracing underneath the lump that was more pronounced with the deepening colors. She winced at the gentle touch alerting Booth to the pain she was enduring.

"Hey," he whispered as he eased her faced toward him. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Just hurts somewhat."

"You don't have to stay here," his voice made a futile attempt at seeming detached.

"I told Parker I would be here when he woke up," she stated. "I won't break my promise."

His heart swelled with her words. So many words choked in his throat as he stared back into the depths of her eyes.

"I…" he fought back words and emotion that threatened to spill, "I…need to get these back to the nurse."

Standing, he felt her eyes watch his movements, but his gaze would not meet hers. Instead he allowed his hand to brush across hers as he walked by her sitting form and toward the waiting room door.

Tilting her head to rest against the wall, Temperance spotted the clock on the opposite wall. Another day had come and gone as the clock read 12:15am. The nap her body stole on Booth's couch was now a distant and yearning memory as her eyes fluttered; fighting her conscious mind.

Returning from the nurses' station, Booth was offered a clear detached view of Temperance through the large windowed walls that encompassed most the waiting room. Her head rested against the rose colored wall; her eyes closed. His eyes caught the unsteady rise and fall of her chest, indicating that she wasn't asleep; at least not yet.

He remained outside the glass barrier for several moments simply watching; trying to figure out what all of this meant. Temperance would rationalize her actions through some innate biological need to protect the young of the species. Booth was certain her actions went far beyond her simple yet complicated explanations.

A strange sensation swept over Brennan as she sat resting her eyes and willing some relief from the dull throbs that racked her body. Instantly on guard, her eyes flew opened seeking out her cause of worry. Much to her relief, the only worry she found was lingering in his eyes and etched in a frown as her eyes locked with his.

Their moment lingered through the clear glass pane; both seeking the answer they weren't ready to hear to a question neither were ready to ask. The longer he took her in, the more content he became with the emotions that filled his soul. He watched her eyes waiting for the inevitable; the rising of the infamous Brennan barricade. Instead he witnessed a sight so rare. The indestructible barriers she'd spent value time constructing and reinforcing began to tumble.

He acted on his first instinct. Moving toward the waiting room door, his strides were determined, making quick of the distance between them. Her face had sought refuge in the palm of her bandaged hand as her defenses began to tatter at the seams. The tears that had been held hostage, forced back to their origins, were trickling down her cheeks as he gathered her into his arms.

"Shh," he soothed; his hand cradling the back of her head.

"I'm…sorry…" she sobbed.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?" his lips mumbled against her ear.

She slowly pulled back from his embrace, wiping at the lingering tears, "I didn't mean to cry."

He raised his hand to cup her face. As he spoke his voice was soft, "If anyone has a right to cry, it would be you. You've gone through hell in the last 48 hours and mostly because of me. The bruise on your face is still swollen, the bandage on your hand needs changing, it's obvious both still hurt like hell, and let's not forget the gash just above your brow. You've had maybe a couple hours of sleep, but here you are, sitting in a hospital, waiting for news about my son whose life you probably saved. What I, along with the rest of the human race, want to know is how you held it together this long."

He paused as he searched her glistening eyes, "Temperance, it's alright to cry. It's alright to be human."

The swishing of the waiting room door caused their heads and attention to turn in its direction.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth," Dr. Williams spoke with ease and confidence as he made his way toward the now standing pair. "Everything went just fine."

"Thank you, doctor," Booth stated stretching out his hand.

Tad returned the firm grasp as he continued, "You're very welcome, but I can't take all the credit. If your wife hadn't gotten Parker here as soon as she did, things could have been much worse."

Booth gave a lingering look toward Temperance has his hand snaked around her waist.

"When can we see him?" Temperance asked; uncomfortable in the attention being given to her.

"You can see him now," Tad continued as he motioned for the pair to follow. "He should be waking up shortly."

Booth and Temperance followed Dr. Williams until reaching Parker's designated room. Pushing open the heavy wooden door, Booth was relieved to hear the soft snores that were filling room. He continued further into the room with Brennan in tow. Rounding the corner of the bed, Booth made his way to the light blue pillow that cradled Parker's sleepy head. Temperance remained planted at the foot of the small bed.

"Parker?" Booth whispered as he kissed the forehead barely peeking out from under the circus print sheet.

Giving a slight stir, Parker mumbled something incoherent as a smile engulfed Booth's face.

"Hey, bub," Booth continued. "Daddy's here and so is Tempe."

At Booth's words, Parker's eyes fluttered opened.

"Daddy?" Parker's voice was scratchy and sleep filled.

Temperance reached for the small Styrofoam cup. Filling it with water from the accompanying pitcher, she reached toward Booth handing him the child sized cup.

"Yeah, bub," Booth answered as he bent the cup's straw offering Parker a drink.

"Is Tempe here?" he asked.

"I'm right here," Brennan spoke up as she place a gentle hand on his blanket covered feet.

Parker smiled as his eyes found her at the end of the bed.

A small knock filled the room before the night shift nurse and Dr. Williams proceeded into the room.

"How are you feeling, Parker?" Dr. Williams asked approaching Parker's bedside.

"Tired," he said through a yawn as his eyes fought to stay opened.

"That's to be expected," the nursed smiled at Booth as she took notice of the different readings on the machine.

"Everything looks great," Tad commented to the pair and then turned to notice a sleeping Parker.

"How long will he sleep?" Booth asked; his voice laced with worry.

"Probably for several more hours," Tad explained. "His body needs as much rest as possible to heal."

Tad glanced from Booth to Temperance and back to Booth.

"You are more then welcome to stay," he continued, "but if I were you I'd take my wife home. She's looking worse for wear and if you're not careful you may have both of them in the hospital."

Booth's gaze fell on his exhausted partner, who was now relying heavily on the foot board for support; her eyes trying to mask any weakness.

"I'm fine…."

"I agree," Booth interrupted. "Some much needed rest is exactly what my wife needs. If anything changes with Parker or he wakes up, please give me a call."

Tad nodded in agreement, leaving the couple to say their good nights.

**_Alright, tell me...honestly...good, bad, ugly? Have I lost everyone's interest? Come on, click the little button._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A Big Huge THANK YOU to all who are reading and reviewing this story. I know updates have been scattered. Thank you for all of your well wishes for my two boys. They are doing fine and driving me crazy. Exactly what little boys should do. :) I hope you enjoy the update. I know many of you are looking forward to getting back to the case. Next chapter! Anywho...enough ramblilng._**

**_Chapter 10_**

"I've put you in a compromising position," she whispered as the door clicked shut.

"I'm use to it by now Bones," he chuckled. "Just thankful this time it doesn't have someone shooting at me."

"Ha ha," came her sarcastic reply; to tired to argue or debate the various occasions Booth was referring to.

Booth gave her a slight smile before leaning toward Parker. Ruffling the blonde curls between his fingers, Booth whispered goodnight as he pressed his lips against Parker's forehead. Brennan watched the tender moment play out before her eyes in awe of such love displayed in such a small gesture.

Slowly moving away from the bed, Booth's eyes once again found her stare. Startled,

Brennan's gaze darted to the small blanketed feet before her. She reached out barely making contact with the soft fabric as she too whispered good night to the sleeping boy.

Booth quietly opened the door and extended an arm toward Brennan. She moved toward him allowing his hand to rest on her lower back as he guided her through the exit. Just as expected, Booth's hand remained fixed upon her back as the two trekked down the long corridor. As the nurses' station came into view at the juncture of two other wings, Booth did the unexpected. Snaking his arm around her waist, he pulled her close to his side forcing Brennan to rest against him. Brennan nudged her elbow into his side clearly trying to regain some personal space. This only caused Booth to tighten his grip as he planted a soft kiss into her hair.

"Just go with it Bones," his lips murmured against the soft locks of her hair. "We have an audience."

Dr. Williams and the nursing staff watched the approaching couple with an endearing stare. Feeling their eyes on her, Brennan felt compelled to play the part she assigned to herself and leaned into Booth embrace.

"We'll call if anything changes," Dr. Williams gave a sympatric smile as the couple drew nearer.

"Thank you," Booth stated; reaching out to shake the doctor's hand.

"My pleasure," was Tad's simple reply.

Booth and Brennan rounded the corner now safely out of sight from the admiring staff, but neither made an effort to move away.

ooOooOooOoo

After reaching Booth's SUV, he reluctantly pulled Brennan from his arms as he helped her into the vehicle. Booth's warmth and the steady rhythm of his heart had all but lulled Brennan to sleep and so efforts in arguing Booth's insistence in helping her into the SUV were null and void.

The ride back to Booth's apartment was quiet; only Temperance's soft snores filling the space of his SUV.

Booth pulled the vehicle into the allotted parking space making quick work of the gear shift and killing the engine. His hand reached around to rub the aching and tense muscles of his neck and shoulders; the stress of the past two days ever present. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sucked in a deep breath holding it hostage in his lungs. Relishing in the quiet moment, his mind registered the eerie silence of the space. What had changed? His head whipped in the direction of his once sleeping passenger.

"You should go back to the hospital," she stated as her hand rested on his forearm. "Parker needs you."

"And what about you?" he asked as his hand brushed across her bruised cheek.

"I'm fine, Booth," she stated.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone," his tone left no room for arguing.

"I won't be alone," she explained further after noting his furrow of confusion. "I'll be at the lab."

"What!" he practically yelled. "No, Bones. You are not going to the lab tonight!"

Startled at first, she argued matching his tone, "And I'm not letting you baby sit me while your son is lying in the hospital!"

"You don't have a choice!" came his curt retort.

Realizing their arguing would only increase his will to win, Brennan opted for a more rational approach.

"Booth," she began calmly, "if I go to the lab, I'll be safe. There's security and I'm willing to bet that it has been upped due to…the unfolding events."

"Unfolding events?" his laugh was laced with sarcasm. "Is that what you call being attacked? An…event?"

"Booth," keeping her voice steady, "I can't let what happened stop me from doing what I do best. I can't let them scare me into silence."

Steadying his voice, he covered her hand with his, "Bones, there's nothing left for you to do. You've already gone over the bodies."

"But I could've missed something," she answered.

"You. Don't. Miss." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, what am I suppose to do then?" her calm tone fading.

"Rest," he stated.

"I don't do that well," Brennan replied rather irritated by his answer.

Giving a slight smile, Booth snickered, "Don't we all know that."

She made an attempt at snatching away her hand, but failed miserably as Booth grip tightened.

"Listen Bones," he began again. "I'm going to need my partner in this case not an overworked, sleep deprived squint. Understand?"

Giving a slight nod, she returned to her original argument, "But Parker, Booth. He needs you."

Booth scrubbed his hand down the length of his face. He was torn.

"I've got a suggestion," she relented; her eyes begging for his. "I'll stay here tonight."

"I'm…."

Lifting her bandaged hand to his cheek, he silenced his argument allowing her to continue, "We'll go up and I'll get settled. Once you are sure that I am safe, you can go back to the hospital. I'll even promise not to answer the door. Deal?"

What could he say? Did he like it? No, not one little bit, but he was caught. He could agree to her terms or…well he didn't like the "or" either.

"Do I have a choice?" he sighed.

"No, not really," came her simple reply.

"Deal," he stated in a distasteful tone. She might have won, but he wasn't going to be happy about it.

As the pair exited the SUV, Booth was on alert; looking, feeling for anything out of place or out of the ordinary. His hand placed protectively on her back as they entered the building and began their ascent to Booth's apartment. Upon their entrance, Booth prowled the apartment ensuring its safety; Brennan watched in amusement.

"All clear?" she poked with a grin when he returned to the living room.

Voicing his sarcastic reply, "Let's just get your trouble finding ass in bed, okay?" He stretched out his arm; gesturing her to follow him before she could argue a defense.

Flipping the switch just inside the doorway, Booth continued his journey further into the room; Brennan still in tow. He opened the doors to a large armoire, grabbing out a tee shirt, and then continuing toward another door on the far wall.

"Bathroom's here," Booth stated flooding the room in light before moving back toward Temperance, "and since you don't have anything as far as clothing goes, I thought you could sleep in this."

Brennan accepted the shirt, hugging it to her chest as she moved toward the bathroom. She turned toward the entranceway of the bedroom still sensing his presence.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He gave a slight nod and a smile, "Go ahead. I'll wait."

Stepping out, he closed the door behind him, but didn't move further down the hall. He wasn't quite yet ready to be that far away from her. So he stood there until he heard the water beating against the shower walls, and he waited until patters became random before he finally relented to the living room seeking comfort in the oversize easy chair.

Brennan struggled to wash her hair with only one hand. She had attempted to keep the bandaging dry, but her attempts were futile. Finally giving up the cause, she set about peeling away the adhesive bandages as the water soothed her skin. She hissed as the water began to seep into the wound washing away the crimson stain on her hand. Watching the color swirl down the drain, she replayed her attack over and over in her mind. She could see the man's face…so close to hers. She could see that he was speaking to her, but she couldn't hear the words. Her mind struggled to decipher the words, but…nothing. As the water turned cool, Temperance focus shifted. Quickly finishing, she turned off the water and toweled off.

Booth waited until he heard the door open before moving from the chair. Her bare feet padded against the hardwood reminding him of Parker. Coming into Booth's line of vision, he was certain he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Her hair was damp and beginning to curl. The tee shirt seemed to swallow her; making her seem so small, but Booth's visual inventory abruptly ended as his eyes rested on her hip.

"Bones," he worried moving closer to her.

Her eyes widened noticing the change in his demeanor.

Reaching out he brushed his hand across her hip.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned.

Immediately looking down she saw his source of worry.

"It's just my hand," she clarified; showing him her bandage free hand.

He cupped her hand looking it over. "Come on," he stated, "I've got some gauze and tape."

Reluctantly she followed him back to his bedroom; arguing the need for all the fuss and attention. But Booth being Booth ignored every word and continued on his intended task.

"There," taking pride in his work as he sat beside her. "Good as new."

"I wouldn't say that," Brennan commented looking at the newly bandaged hand.

"If you can't say something nice Bones," he mocked.

"I know, I know," she defended. "Thank you Booth for this and for everything."

"You really are tired," he tried to make light of the situation.

"I mean it," she reinforced her statement resting her injured hand against his cheek.

"I know," he answered covering her hand with his own once more, "but it's me that should be thanking you."

They sat for a moment lost in each other's touch; in each other's eyes.

"Well," Booth piped up; shifting uncomfortably. "I'd better hold up my end of our deal, huh?"

Brennan nodded; following him to the front door.

"Lock it behind me," he instructed. "Keep you cell phone on the night stand and leave the living room lights on."

"Yes sir," she smiled as she saluted him.

He returned her smile, "I'll be back soon."

Closing the door behind him, he waited to hear the series of clicks. Once again Booth's eyes lifted up a prayer for her safety.

As he reached the stair well, he pulled his cell phone from the depths of his pocket.

"Jim?" he stated. "Seeley Booth here. I've got a favor to ask. I need two agents posted at the door of my building and another at the door of my apartment. Thanks, Jim. I owe ya."

**_Well was it worth you time? I hope so._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The swoosh of the automatic doors propelled a burst of air into the direction of the weary visitor as he made his way into the pediatric wing. Booth's audible footsteps kept a steady rhythm as he followed the corridors leading to his son's room. Once again his path led him by the nurses' station, his arrival gathering attention.

"Mr. Booth?" a nurse in her mid fifties spoke from behind the desk gaining Booth's attention. "Parker's doing just fine. May I ask why the sudden return?"

Flashing her a genuine smile, he answered, "Just couldn't stand the thought of him waking up alone."

The nurse nodded in understanding as Booth once again set out toward Parker's room.

"Umm, Mr. Booth," a blonde twenty something spoke. "I could show you to his room."

"Thank you, but I can find it on my own," Booth's reply was courteous but short as he picked up his pace toward the far room.

"Janice, honey," the older nurse spoke quietly, but still in ear shot of Booth, "he's married."

"Big deal, Anna" the younger nurse replied, "doesn't mean he has to stay that way."

"Oh, sweetie," Anna's voice spoke like a parent's wisdom, "you didn't see the way he looked at her. A look like that doesn't allow a marriage to fall apart."

Booth's smile grew with every word.

ooOooOooOoo

She stood in the doorway for the longest time just staring at the bed. His bed. She had been walking on eggshells the past couple of days where her feelings for him were concerned. 'There's a line' she'd say to herself over and over. Hoping that speaking the words would somehow bring Seeley Booth's line into visual existence. So far that wasn't working out too well for her. If this line could suddenly become visible, her life would be much less complicated. To top it all off, she had drummed up this fib, no lie, about being Booth's wife.

"Stupid!" she murmured under her breath as her fingers massaged her temples.

Finally relenting to her exhaustion, Temperance padded toward the bed. Slowly she bent herself into a sitting position, prolonging the moment before her body made contact with the white linens. Allowing her muscles to relax slightly, she found herself sitting on the mattress's edge.

"This is silly," her voice filled the silent void, "it's just a bed."

Her legs stretched out burying themselves under the down comforter. The coolness of the sheets caused her to quickly bunch the linens in her hand swinging them over her body as her head landed into the pillow. And suddenly she was surrounded by him. She could see him, smell him, feel him, and like a distant dream she could almost touch him. Her once heavy eyes shot opened.

"That's it," she groaned as she flipped the covers aside, "I can't stay here."

As her legs began to move, her mind replayed…

"_Deal?"….."Deal."_

Her legs flopped onto the mattress with a resounding thud.

"Fine!" she screamed into the darkness. "Fine! I'll just stay here, wide awake till morning."

ooOooOooOoo

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Brennan swatted aimlessly at the night stand finally succeeding at silencing the obnoxious sound. Temperance rolled onto her side with expectation of slowing rolling right on out of bed. Her progress was brought to a sudden stop as a weight fell onto her middle rolling her back into the warmth of the bed.

"Just another hour," came a rough protest from the opposite side.

"Booth?" Brennan's voice was clearly shaken.

"Yeah, Bones, it's me," his voice wavering in and out of sleep. "Expecting someone else?"

Temperance turned her head to take in the man who was now lying beside her. Spread eagle and still donning clothes from the day before, Booth's appearance was far from the norm. The problem was that his wrinkled clothing, mused hair and stubble were not helping her resolve.

"Whatcha thinkin Bones?" he mumbled.

Silence.

"Bones," his tired voice sang.

Suddenly flustered, she answered, "Um…um..what?"

Opening one eye slightly, Booth gave her an inquisitive stare.

"Um…I mean…WhataboutParker?" the words spilled as soon as her mind created the lie.

"Mom."

"Rebecca? You called Rebecca?" her voice slightly raised with confusion,

"Oomph," he groaned as his hand covered his ear. "A littler quieter please."

"Sorry," she flinched.

"Not mom as in Rebecca," he clarified. "My mom. Called her last night…this morning…and she agreed to come and help out for a few days till Parker's feeling better."

"Oh," was all she could manage.

"Now," he began as he pulled her closer, "no more talking. Sleep."

ooOooOooOoo

The pair awoke with a start to the sound of their cell phones ringing. Rolling, the pair reached their opposite night stands and quickly retrieved the demanding devices.

"Booth." "Brennan," their response simultaneous.

Realizing the possible implications, Booth quickly exited the room to finish his conversation leaving Brennan still in bed.

Returning moments later, Booth announced, "We've got a body."

"So I heard," she stated waving her toward him. "Give me a minute to change."

"Could you hurry?" he pleaded. "I could really use some coffee before this day gets too hectic."

"Aw," she mocked, "what's wrong. Not enough beauty sleep."

"Smart ass," he grumbled; smoothing his hands over his wrinkled shirt.

"I'll have to add that to my resume," she laughed. "Not only do I have a genius level IQ, but my ass is smart too!"

She managed to shut the bathroom door just as his tie collided with the wooden exterior.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Brennan noticed the smile that tickled her lips and the laugh that was shinning in her eyes. The bruise on her check and the cut above her brow were still very noticeable, but for some strange reason they no longer mattered. For the first time since Monday, she felt like herself again. She felt alive.

Five minutes later, Brennan emerged from the bathroom, changed and ready to go. Wondering down the hallway, she found Booth gathering a few loose items; dressed in jeans and a tee shirt.

"Ready?" he asked before she announced her presence.

"How?" she stammered.

"Ranger," his reply short. "Ready?"

Giving a quick nod, she made her way across the living room with his hand guiding her out the door.

ooOooOooOoo

After a quick side stop for coffee, the pair found their way to the crime scene. A park not far from the James' residence; a park where Connor and Parker spent many of their afternoons together.

"Agent Booth! Dr. Brennan!" a young uniformed officer yelled motioning the pair to follow him toward the playground area.

Picking up their pace, the pair quickly caught up to the officer. They weren't prepared for the sight before them. The charred remains of the victim were bound hands and legs to one of the swings.

Careful not to disturb the area around the swing, Brennan approached with caution.

"Male, mid to late thirties," she voiced in Booth's direction.

"Anything else?" Booth queried.

"Nothing precise. Multiple stab wounds, but I can't tell much more till we get back to lab," she admitted with defeat.

"You heard the lady," Booth shouted. "Get _all_ of this back to the Jeffersonian."

ooOooOooOoo

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Booth parked the SUV in the visitor's parking.

"Booth?" Brennan was puzzled by his actions.

"I'm gonna make sure all the necessary security measures have been taken before leaving you here," he insisted.

Rolling her eyes, she retorted, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Well, I do," he quipped.

Making their way to the entrance of the Jeffersonian, Brennan detoured toward the lab while Booth checked with the updated security.

After informing the team of the new case and the remains that were in transit, Brennan retreated to her office reviewing to files of the first two victims. Somehow she sensed they were related and she had an odd feeling that this last victim was Samson James.

A curt knock brought her back to the present. For the last forty minutes, she'd lost herself in the files of Grant Dillon and Anna James and an eerie familiarity she couldn't explain.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack requested her attention. "The remains have arrived."

"I'll be right there. Thank you, Zack," she quickly closed the files and stood pulling on her lab coat.

By the time Booth was satisfied with the security detail; Brennan had already finished the examination of the victim and was recording her findings as Booth approached the platform.

"Got anything for me?" he asked as he bounded up the steps.

Clicking the recorder, Temperance captured his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Booth," she began, "but in correlation to the medical reports in his file the victim appears to be Samson James."

"You sure?" he asked releasing a frustrated sigh.

She gave a quick nod and added, "Angela's waiting for Zack to finish cleaning the bones, but I doubt her findings will be any different."

"Alright," he began, "I want you to stay put. Security's all checked out. I'm gonna pay a visit to Dillon's current employers and see what I can't turn up. You keep doing what you do best."

"Booth," she whispered, "we'll find out who did this."

"We always do Bones," he smiled at her comforting words. "We always do."

_**Good? Bad? Ugly? I know it's been a long time, but come on give me some review lovin', please! :) Good news?...chapter 12 ready and raring to go...just gotta let me know.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hidee y'all! A big thank you to the reviews from last chapter and I had every intention of posting chapter 12 last week. However, after editing and re-editing I decided that it simply moved too fast...so I trashed it and rewrote and rewrote and rewrote. This is what I've come up with. **_

Chapter 12

Booth stood on the front steps of 496 Moore Avenue trying to determine the business's exact purpose. The name Hidden Treasures Museum alluded to a museum, but the neon flashing lights and run down exterior reminded Booth of a few strip clubs he'd visited in his Army days.

Walking into the establishment, Booth noticed a matradee counter attended by a teenage girl.

"I need to speak with Mr. Nichols," Booth requested flashing his badge.

"Y…y…yes sir," the girl stammered, turning quickly in search of her boss.

Booth knew that flashing his badge at a teenage girl wasn't necessary, but it always made the owner turn up quickly or run. Either way, Booth viewed it as progress.

A few short moments later, Booth heard approaching footsteps and smiled in spite of himself. _Works every time_, he thought.

"Umm…sir?" Paul Nichols questioned.

"Agent," Booth corrected showing his badge once more, "Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Ahh, yes," Paul Nichols marveled looking at the badge. "How can I help you, Agent Booth?"

Booth smiled pulling out a picture of Grant Dillon, "Do you know this man?"

"Yes," Nichols responded immediately, "Grant Dillon is an employee of mine."

"When did you last see Mr. Dillon?" Booth asked.

"Last Wednesday," Nichols answered pulling a ledger from the matradee counter. "He worked an eight hour shift that day."

Booth glanced down, spotting Dillon's signature on the ledger.

"And that was the last time you saw him?" Booth pried.

"Yes," Nichols answered.

"What about the other employees?" Booth dug further.

Paul Nichols gestured toward the teenage girl, "My daughter, Chloe, is the only other employee. I doubt she has seen or heard from Grant, but you are more than welcome to ask."

Booth turned to the young girl, "Is that true?"

"Y…y…yes sir. On Wednesday, Grant asked me to cover his shifts for Thursday and Friday," her voice shaky.

"Did he give a reason for needing you to cover for him?" Booth's curiosity was up.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "Something about getting back his real job."

"I'll need to take that with me," Booth indicated toward the ledger still lying on the counter.

"Sure," Nichols replied, "anything you need, but can I ask why? Did he do something wrong?"

"He was murdered," Booth stated matter-of-factly.

Nichols's eyes widen in shock.

"Didn't know?"

_They never do_ he thought struggling to keep his tone and expression professional.

"Not a clue," Nichols's professed. "Who would do something like this?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Booth stated as he reached for the ledger. "I'll be in touch."

As the door to the museum closed, a moment passed between father and daughter; a gaze that spoke volumes in contrast to the previous interview.

"Don't," Nichols hissed. "Don't."

ooOooOooOoo

Angela was a woman on a mission; a mission to find out exactly what all had happened in the past 24 hours.

"Grab your purse, Bren," Angela commanded as she strode into Brennan's office. "We're going to lunch."

"Wh..what?" Brennan stammered. "I can't Angela. I'm….busy."

"Original, honey," Angela dead panned. "Now seriously, grab your bag. We're off to lunch."

"Ange, I said I was busy," Brennan reaffirmed.

"Busy?" Angela's voice slightly irritated. "Doing what? Writing? Waiting for Zach to finish with the victim? The correct answer would be no. You're stalling, Bren, and you know that doesn't work; not with me."

"Fine," Temperance relented, "but I get to pick the place."

"Sure, sweetie," Angela charmed. "Whatever makes you happy."

Temperance caught her friend's sarcasm, throwing her an irritated glance. None the less, Brennan grabbed her purse leading the way out of her office.

Choosing a small outdoor café, Angela and Temperance settled onto the cushioned wicker furniture thoroughly enjoying the warm afternoon sun. The enjoyment was short lived for the anthropologist as the true reason for the lunch date became apparent.

"Spill," Angela ordered as she scanned the menu.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan's tone remained flat as she refused to look up from her own menu.

Angela's laugh was sarcastic to say the least. "Hon, that line may work most of the time, but I've dragged enough secrets out of you over the years for you to know what _spill _means. So….spill."

Releasing a sigh, Brennan stared at Angela over the edge of the menu, "Was the purpose of this lunch to enjoy lunch or to fry me about yesterday."

"It's grill, honey," Angela corrected, "and the purpose was both."

"Well, let's get the grilling out of the way," Brennan recommended with an encouraging nod from Angela. "Nothing happened."

"I should've brought Hodgins' waders," Angela chimed, "it's getting pretty deep in here."

Brennan gave Angela a bewildered look.

"It means your lying," Angela explained.

"Let me get this straight," Brennan clarified. "I can either _spill_ or I can proclaim that nothing happened, I'll get to enjoy hearing phrases I don't understand, and I won't enjoy my lunch."

"Pretty much," Angela stated with an affirming nod.

Relenting, Brennan gave an exasperating, "Fine, but there really nothing to tell."

Recounting the past 24 hours seemed to be filled with constant interruptions. First it was the waiter requesting their order and then delivering it. Then it was Angela, who was either wanting explicit details or squealing at said details. By the time the story had completely unfolded, their table had long been cleared away and a permanent smile plastered Angela's face.

"That was…" Angela paused for added effect, "amazing, but poor Parker."

"Yeah," Brennan's eyes darted downward.

"Oh sweetie," Angela soothed. "You've gotten really attached, huh?"

"No," Temperance defended; her eyes never meeting Angela's, "and besides becoming attached to a child who isn't yours is illogical."

"Are we talking about Andy?" Angela pried.

Temperance never answered.

"You know Booth would never keep Parker from you, right?" Angela offered comfort.

"It doesn't matter," Brennan corrected.

"I disagree," Angela stated. "I think it matters. I think it matters to Parker. I think it matters to Booth, but most importantly it matters to you. That little boy loves you. If you'd admit it, I think you love him too.

Brennan looked up from the table; her glistening eyes spoke more than she ever would.

"Tell ya what," Angela commented looking down at her watch. "We've still got 45 minutes left on our 2 hour lunch break. How about we stop by Parker's room for a little visit? Zach will call if he finds anything."

Angela gave the anthropologist a moment to contemplate the offer, before adding, "What do you think?"

Giving a slight shrug in agreement, knowing all too well arguing would be a waste; the pair gathered their belongings and headed toward the hospital.

ooOooOooOoo

"Hey Parker," Brennan whispered as she approached the bed.

"Tempe!" Parker exclaimed. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Temperance admitted as she settled in the chair next to his bed.

Angela waited in the hallway knowing that the newly bonded pair didn't need outside interference.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, swiping his hair away from his forehead.

"Okay," he answered.

Smiling at his simple answer, "That's good. Where's your grandmother? I thought your daddy said she was here."

"You mean Nana?" Parker corrected. "She's in the cafeteria getting some lunch."

"Oh," Brennan expressed her understanding as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

"Excuse me, Parker," Brennan stated as she flipped the phone opened.

"Brennan."

"Uh, Zach. Can I call you right back? Thanks."

Shutting the phone, she turned her attention back to the little boy.

"Parker, I'm afraid I have to go, but I'll try to come back by later. Okay?" Brennan coaxed.

"Okay," Parker's voice twanged with disappointment.

Ruffling her fingers through his hair, Brennan bent down placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Bye sweetie," she whispered against his forehead before pulling away and making her way to the door.

"I love you, Tempe," Parker called as she reached for the handle.

"I love you too," she replied giving one last look at the little boy before exiting.

Angela was waiting just outside the door as her friend emerged.

"What's wrong?" Angela immediately questioned as she took in the look on her friend's face.

"Zach called," was her quick response.

"Well…," Angela questioned, "What did he say?"

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Brennan explained, "Nothing. I told him I'd call him back."

It was then that Angela realized that Brennan's expression and frustrated mood was not because of Zach's call, but because she'd been forced to leave behind one very important little boy.

ooOooOooOoo

"Hey buddy," a soothing voice addressed Parker as Nana entered the room. "How was your nap?"

"Good," Parker's answers were short.

Their conversation was short lived as a nurse entered to check Parker's vitals.

"Hello, Mrs. Booth," the nurse stated recognizing the grandmother's return. "You just missed your daughter-in-law."

"My daughter-in-law?" Mrs. Booth's puzzled tone apparent even to Parker.

_Adult's have too many names for people_, Parker thought. _Why can't they keep it simple so kids and Nanas can understand?_

Parker recognized the need to explain, "Tempe. Daddy's partner."

"Oh," Mrs. Booth's mouth expressed her shock and then widened into a smile.

_I knew they were more than just partners,_ Mrs. Booth thought. _I could hear it in his voice._

ooOooOooOoo

As Brennan and Angela approached the exit, Temperance pulled out her cell, dialing Zach's number. Angela listened to the one sided conversation, noting the dread that seeped into Brennan's voice and expression.

"No," Brennan added, "I'll tell Booth. Thanks."

"You want to talk about it?" Angela asked as Brennan closed her phone with a sigh.

"Looks like Samson James was torture," Brennan's quiet voice was etched with sadness.

Angela knew Temperance meant beyond the obvious indications of the remains and she wondered what this would mean for the dynamic duo. Judging by Brennan's demeanor, she was worried too.

_**I do hope you enjoyed it. After countless redo's my frustration level was too the max.**_ _** So...hopefully it wasn't too bad. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Once again a big thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and alerting. You'll never know how much I appreciate it. As far as the length between my updates, I have no good excuse(s). I have been doing lots of reading and enjoying every minute. I know that I'm out of my league. There are so many awesome writers on this site, so for those of you are taking the time to read my little stories, I'm beyond thrilled!! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 13

Brennan made several attempts at reaching Booth on their way back to the lab. His cell was set to voice mail, office phone was transferred to the building's mass automated service, and his home phone rang exactly six times before his recorded "hello" lent false hope to actually speaking to the pursued agent.

Finishing her fourth attempt at all three numbers, Brennan tossed her closed phone back and forth between her open hands.

"Maybe his battery's dead?" Ange fruitlessly offered.

Receiving a frustrated sigh accompanied with Brennan's classic eye roll, Ange retracted her first excuse.

"Okay," her tone conceded defeat, "Maybe it's a case of bad timing. We could have just missed him at the hospital."

"It's worth a try," Temperance admitted with a shrug.

Dialing the direct line into Parker's room, Brennan fell into perfect character as a female voice answered the phone.

"Umm, yes, this is Temperance Brennan, Parker's stepmother, is my husband there?" she asked, her voice giving nothing to suspicion.

Angela did her best to muffle her squeals as Brennan's stares shot daggers at her friend.

"Yes, dear, he's right here," came the delayed and oddly cheery voice.

"Seeley, dear," his mother called across Parker's bed. "It's your wife."

Booth's eyes shot a panicked look toward his mother as words of explanation tried to form unsuccessfully.

"Don't worry, son," a glow etched her features as a grin itched the corners of her mouth. "I already know."

Booth made his way around the bed taking the receiver from his mother's grasp.

"Mom…I," Booth began but was cut short by his mother's soft touch on his cheek.

"I'm gonna step out in the hallway," she winked as she lightly patted his cheek.

Watching his mother retreat out the door, Booth answered, "Whatcha got for me, Bones?"

Giving a slight smile, Brennan decided to continue the charade, "Is that a good pet name for your wife?"

"Well, considering it's the only name my mother has ever heard me call you then I'd say it was appropriate," he answered waiting for the audible gasp that should coming right…about…now.

"Booth!" the breath swept out of her lungs, "I completely forgot about…I was there earlier…she…she was in the cafeteria…Booth…I'm."

"Bones," he smiled. "It's okay, really."

"I can explain, Booth," she offered. "It's my lie to straighten out, not yours."

"She's not in the room right now," he didn't elaborate.

"Oh," she sighed in relief. "I thought maybe the nurse had announced that your wife was calling."

"No, Bones, mom was the one who answered the phone," Booth explained further. "She thought the newlyweds needed space for a private conversation."

"You're mother thinks…" she paused not knowing exactly how to word the emotions that were filling her stomach.

However, Angela came to her rescue with a squeal that even caused Booth to pull away from the phone.

"Bren, if mommy knows then that's more legally binding than any piece of paper," her enthusiasm a bit overwhelming. "We have to celebrate…maybe a shower."

"Sounds like you've got quite a bit of explaining to do to several people," Booth stated with a light snicker.

"Hang on Booth," she demanded as she turned her attention to her best friend. "Look, Ange, you already know this was just a fib, pretend, fant…, done completely out of necessity. And further more I have no idea why you would think a shower could be a form of celebration."

Booth listened to the tirade with amusement and couldn't help but admit that he was intrigued by her barely there slip that their marriage was a fantasy. Truth be known, that exactly how he viewed the situation himself.

"Booth!" she barked into the phone jolting the agent physically from his wonder.

"I'm still here, Bones," he attempted his best irritated voice. "Just waiting for you to tell me _why_ you called."

Brennan let out an exasperated sigh, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Bones," he noted the frustration in her tone. "Whatcha got for me."

"I'd rather talk to you in person," she confided. "When you can, come by the lab."

"I can leave now, Bones," he insisted, worried why she needed to talk to him in person.

"No, take some time with Parker," she insisted. "Just come by the lab later."

He marveled at her sudden change. Usually nothing took priority over a case, but then again maybe her priorities had shifted to include a little boy.

The pair said their goodbyes and settled into their separate afternoons.

ooOooOooOoo

"Dr. Hodgins were you able to come up with anything based off the particulate samples?" Brennan's voice sounded across the platform as she made her way toward the work station.

"As a matter of fact," he triumphantly smiled, "I have several pieces of information for you."

"Good to hear," she nodded in approval. "Please continue."

"First, the accelerant used was your run of the mill lighter fluid," he paused noting her less than impressed expression.

"Dr. Hodgins," her tone flustered as she yanked her hair into a ponytail, "I wonder how this could be helpful information."

Eyes wide, Hodgins clarified, "I said I several pieces of information. Never did I say they were all interesting or helpful. Now, may I continue?"

"My apologies," she stated.

"Thank you," he nodded in acceptance. "While back yard lighter fluid does wonders for a charcoal barbeque, it doesn't do much in destroying evidence when you are a splotchy shot. Particulates from his shoes were non specific minerals and indigenous trees to the area. Clothing fibers produced similar information.

Brennan was reconsidering her stance on in-depth complete reports when Hodgins finally made it to his findings on the material imbedded under the fingernails of the victim.

"The fabric fibers under the nail…"

Brennan finally snapped, "Let me guess Dr. Hodgins! The fabric fibers are that of cotton or another widely used material that can be found in clothing lines in every small and large department store in every large and small town in America!"

Hodgins stepped back from the wrath that was directed toward him allowing Brennan ample space. Upon finishing her rant, she immediately regretted the words she'd allow to escape.

"Jack," her tone laced with regret, "I'm sorry. This case just seems to keep growing and doesn't seem to be giving us any leads. I'm frustrated, but I should've taken it out on you."

"If you'd waited," he stated somewhat annoyed, "I think you'd found this piece of information very insightful. The fibers found weren't of any ordinary material. In fact quiet the opposite. These fibers are very rare found only in a remote but now very wealthy part world."

"Where," Brennan immediately asked.

"Don't know," he quickly continued. "That's a very close guarded secret only the designer and a select few know. However, much like the rarity of these fibers, so is the designer's clientele."

"Who's the designer?" her curiosity tweaked.

"Jean Pierre Burke." emphasized by his horrible French accent.

"Can you get the clientele list?" Brennan asked.

Smiling, he annunciated, "But of course, Madame."

She returned his smile with a heartfelt one of her own and turned to walk back toward her office.

"But Dr. B," Jack's friendly tone sought her attention, "if you don't mind me saying, I think your frustration is more about what you're dealing with outside of this case rather than with the case."

Brennan gave a nod before questioning, "If I had minded, you'd have told me anyway, right?"

"But of course, Madame."

ooOooOooOoo

Making his afternoon rounds, Dr. Williams entered Parker's room shortly after Booth finished his phone conversation.

"Mr. Booth," Tad stated upon entering the room followed by Mrs. Booth. "Parker seems to be doing very well."

"Good," Booth felt uneasy under his mother's glances. "When can he come home?"

"If everything continues to progress and there are no set backs, I think tomorrow morning would be feasible."

"That sounds great, doc," Booth's smile relieved some of the tired lines etched in his face.

"I know you and your wife will be glad to have him back home," Tad remarked as he jotted notes on Parker's chart.

"Y..y..yes, we will," Booth fell over the words.

"By the way, how is Mrs. Booth?" Tad continued the casual conversation.

"Oh, mom's fine," Booth stated matter of factly, smiling at his mother. "Don't know what I'd do with out her. She's always there when I need her."

"Well….that's great. I know moms are real gems," Tad seemed confused as he quickly glanced through the chart.

Finally reaching the first page, Tad shook his head and smiled, "Sorry about the slip. I was actually referring to your wife, Dr. Brennan."

"She's doing much better," Booth admitted. "Thank you for asking."

"Seeley, dear," Mrs. Booth chimed in, "is something wrong with Temperance."

Booth's immediate reaction was shock, but quickly recovered, "Just a few rough days, mom."

"Rough, indeed," Dr. Williams added. "I don't know how you do it Mr. Booth. I would worry about my wife too much."

"Oh, he worries alright," Mrs. Booth defended, "especially when he can't be with her. Truth be told though, I think worry and protecting are two way streets with those two.

Booth glanced over to this mother as she gave him an understanding wink.

"I'd say you're right, Mrs. Booth," Dr. Williams agreed as he readied himself to leave.

"I'll make my morning rounds at ten," Tad stated reaching for the door. "Parker should be free to go by that time."

Nodding his thanks, Booth watched the doctor leave before turning his attention back to his mother.

"Why don't you go on home, son," his mother pleaded.

A guilt ridden expression outlined his features as he glanced over toward Parker.

"I hate leaving him," he confessed. "He hasn't been awake the entire time I've been here."

Mrs. Booth grasped her son's fore arm as she listened to his saddened confession.

"He knows, Seeley," she comforted. "He hasn't slept this soundly since you left this morning. You've given him that peace…that comfort that only a loving parent can give. Don't you remember how it feels to sleep that soundly?"

"Yeah," his eyes welling with tears, "I remember."

Mrs. Booth noticed the tears in her son's eyes, but waited for him to explain further.

"Only thing is," he continued. "I wonder if Temperance has ever had that feeling."

"Son," her voice soft, "there's only been two places in this world I can sleep as soundly as little Parker is right now. One was in a big feather mattress bed that I shared with my two older sisters when I was just a little girl myself. And the other is in the arms of your farther. Now, why don't you go on home and let someone else sleep as soundly as your son."

Suddenly Booth didn't have the urge to correct his mother or to explain the situation. He gave her a hug and turned to leave.

_**I have a plan to finish this up within the next week or so since I'm on Fall Break. Hopefully all will go well and there will be much more frequent updates. **_

_**Do you want to review?? Awww, come on, please. :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wow! Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews! Y'all rock! And as I promised updates would be more frequent. So...here ya go!**_

Chapter 14

The bright hues of the sunset had turned the sky into a canvass of wonder. Booth couldn't help but admire the scene before him as he pulled out of the parking garage and onto the city streets. Flipping his cell open, he pressed the speed dial, waiting through the series of rings.

"Brennan," came her standard answer.

"Hey, it's me," he answered in reply.

She paused letting his tired tone set in, "How's Parker?"

"Good," a smile turned at the corners of his mouth. "The doctor says he can come home tomorrow."

"That's great, Booth," she breathed a sigh of relief. _'Wish I had good news to share,'_ she thought hating the details she'd have to tell Booth.

"Yeah, I thought so," his smile growing with her words. "So what's new with the case?"

"Are you on your way here to the lab," she answered his question with one of her own.

"Umm, yeah, so what's up," his voice carried a hint of worry.

Fumbling for the right words, she sputtered, "It can wait till you get here."

Noting her uneasiness, he searched for a calm tone, "Alright, Bones. I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks, Booth," her voice small and soft.

Booth wanted to push the topic, wanted to know what had her so flustered. His first thoughts were of her safety causing the speed of his heart and SUV to increase. He just couldn't figure out what would be so difficult to explain.

Booth's SUV came to a halt just outside the main entrance of the Jeffersonian. The ten minute drive had given him too much time to think of too many possibilities. His pace was quick as he made his way through security and onto the platform.

"Bones?" ensuring his voice didn't mimic his frantic pace. "Bones!"

His hand instinctively reached for his side, knowing exactly what his fingers would find. His mind already processing his moves before they were made, his visual inventory concise and complete, he was doing what he did best….he was her Paladin.

"Booth!" her voice overwhelmed his senses.

She immediately recognized the stare, the stance, and the stilled and steady fingers. She called again waiting for his attention; waiting for the FBI Agent to remerge and the Ranger to retreat back into the depths.

As his gaze landed on her, relief washed over him, flooding his soul with comfort beyond words. His eyes traveled her body reiterating that fact that she was indeed safe, but as their eyes locked, he became aware of the worry that muted their usual vibrant hue. An understanding nod broke their stare silently asking him to follow.

"Are you alright?" was the first question he managed to form as he walked into her office.

"I'm fine, Booth," she answered from where she sat on the couch.

He moved to stand at the end of the couch before speaking, "Then what the hell is going on, Temperance."

She jumped slightly, and he immediately hated the harshness of his tone.

"Sit," she almost pleaded, but never took her eyes off the table in front of her.

Frustrated, worried, angry, any of these words fit the emotions running through his veins. The happiness he felt leaving the hospital seemed like ages ago. Did he even experience such a wonderful moment?

Obliging her request, Booth positioned himself in the chair that sat perpendicular from the edge of the couch.

Temperance's gaze left the table and settled on the frowning face of her partner. Taking a deep breath, she tried to settle her nerves before telling Booth the facts that would hit too close to home.

"Booth, I have some information on Samson James," she slowly stated.

"God, Bones," relief flooding his voice as he moved to sit beside her, "I thought…you were hurt or in danger."

Covering his hand with hers, she explained, "What I have to tell you isn't going to be easy."

"I'm listening," he encouraged her to continue, noting the hesitation in her voice.

"I didn't want you hearing it from anyone else," she continued. "After my identification, I had Zach finish the examination of the victim…Agent James. Zach identified similar break and fractures to the wrists and ankles to that of Grant Dillon."

She saw Booth swallow and look down at their hands resting in his lap.

Taking a deep breath, Temperance began again, "Zach also found recent fractures and breaks to each rib. The damage done to the metatarsals would suggest…"

Squeezing her hand, he silently begged her to stop.

"Is there anything else?" he asked quietly.

"Hodgins is working on some samples," she offered a half truth.

Rubbing a hand across his forehead, he added, "So we're waiting."

She knew there was more. More that she should tell him. Temperance knew Booth could get the list of Burke's clients, but that would take paperwork and time. Time they just didn't have. Hodgins, on the other hand, could get the list with just a few phone calls and the mention of a few words like Cantilever Group and sole heir. He needed to process, to deal, with this information first. Only then could he see past the rage and be the agent they all needed him to be.

"I'm so sorry, Booth," she grieved for him, for everything he'd been through.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "None of this is your fault."

Sitting there in her office, they allowed the silence to engulf them seeking solace in its comforting embrace. Giving his hand a gentle shake, she reluctantly brought them back to the present.

"Booth, you should go home, get some rest," she hoped he'd take her advice.

"Sorry, Bones," he paused and then his charm smile came in full effect. "What was that?"

She knows where he's been; why he didn't hear her. He's back there, struggling to stay alive, fighting the demons he can't bring to justice.

"Give me the keys," she pleaded. "I'm going to take you home."

And that's when he realized she knew him too well. She had her walls to hide behind; he had his charm smile. They were a pair of very adaptive creatures.

"I'm not handing over my keys," his tone set.

Realizing his stance and not wanting to push, she surrendered, "Okay, Booth, but if you need me call me."

"Wait a minute," he reached for her wrist stopping her movements off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she stated nonchalantly.

"News flash for ya Bones," he mocked. "You're not going home."

"And why not?" she added accusingly.

"Do you have memory loss?" he scoffed. "If I remember correctly, you were attacked in your apartment just yesterday!"

"Booth, I'm not afraid of staying at my own apartment," she stated as she moved away from the couch. "Besides, Parker will be coming home tomorrow with your mother. I can't continue to stay at your place."

Booth moved toward her closing the distance between them, "Temperance, please don't go there tonight. These men...they're dangerous…please. I can't….you….Samson…please don't leave _me_ tonight."

Temperance pulled him to her so afraid of the thoughts, the images being played in his mind.

"I won't go Seeley," she whispered reassuringly. "I won't leave."

Tonight she would be his Paladin.

_**Worth a review?? I hope so. :) Hopefully another update tomorrow night or Wednesday. Just let me know if your still interested in reading. :)  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Again...a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who's reading, reviewing, and alerting. Y'all are just making my day! I had hoped to post this last night, but I wasn't completely happy with it. Not sure if I am now, but here it is anyway. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 15

Booth stood at his apartment door cursing at a lock that seemly just wouldn't work. Temperance walked up behind him; a gentle arm running up his back while with the other hand she caught his at the lock.

"Let me," she asked as she carefully tugged at the keys.

"I'm perfectly capable of opening my own damn door, Temperance," he fired.

"I know," she whispered.

Those two little words held more depth, more meaning than any eloquent poem. He forfeited the keys to her awaiting fingers. He was fighting for control, something that at this unsettling moment couldn't be brought or sold, but it had to be fought for and won. His past was catching up to him. A bit too fast for anyone's liking.

Easily turning the lock, Temperance opened the door and stepped into the darkened apartment. She didn't turn around, to do so would be an extra push into his past. Instead, she simply walked over to the side table depositing her purse and toeing off her shoes.

"By all means, Bones," his tone chilled as he shut the door with a little extra force. "Make yourself at home."

Clutching the edge of the table, Brennan let out a weary sigh as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt him brush against her as he made his way toward the kitchen. Brennan didn't need to see what he was reaching for, she already knew. He was looking for a way out; a way to drown himself. Moments later Booth emerged from the kitchen clutching a bottle of Everclear. Trudging into the living room, he unceremoniously fell into the couch.

Feeling her eyes on him, he offered sarcastically, "More than welcome to join me, Bones. Once I've completely fallen apart in a drunken stupor, you can put the pieces back together. I mean, isn't that what we do? You fall apart because of _your family_ or your life in _foster care _and I put you back together. I guess it's gonna be your turn."

She made her way over to the couch, grasping the clear bottle once in reach.

"Nuh uh, Bones," he shook his finger at her and tugged the bottle toward him. "Just because you can't hold your liquor doesn't mean you have to spoil everyone else's fun. I think I'm entitled to a little R and R"

"Booth," she pleaded, "don't do this. I agreed to stay with you. Please don't shut me out."

"Bones you are staying with me because I'm the only one who can protect you," he comment dryly.

Her voice tender, she whispered, "Let me protect you."

"I can take care of myself," he answered, avoiding her gaze.

His antics were becoming too much for her. She'd tried being understanding, supportive, even agreeable, but she was reaching the end of her rope.

"I'm going home, Booth," she stated, trying to keep her tone level.

"Can't," his reply was sharp.

"I can and I will," her tone was becoming edgy.

Quickly standing, Booth slammed the bottle onto the mahogany coffee table as he fired the next verbal assault, "You can't protect yourself from those men! You've already proven that fact."

"Well I stand a better chance at protecting myself than you do," she barked. "Once you're passed out cold or drunk off your ass, I don't think you'll be much help."

She turned towards the door only making one step in its direction before his next comment.

"That's right Bones," he snarled. "Go ahead and leave. It's what you do best. You know…you always accuse others of leaving, but I think the truth is you're the one who leaves. It matches your cold nature."

She spun around at his last comment. For a second, Booth thought he saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, but any trace soon disappeared. Her cool was abandoned; walls were up.

"Don't you dare, Seeley Booth!" she growled between gritted teeth; stopping toward him only to stop when her index finger landed with a thud against his chest. "I don't pretend to know your past! Don't think that looking over my file gives you any insight into mine!"

"It's not like you ever offer to share!" his tone and volume matching.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Booth. It doesn't suit you," the depth of her voice matched her eyes.

Not giving Booth time to respond, Temperance moved toward the table slipping on her shoes and reaching for her purse. Booth slumped back into the couch crossing an arm over his eyes.

"You can't get very far very fast," he reminded as he heard her hand rest on the door knob.

"Neither can you," she whispered as she turned the knob.

Guilt flooded every ounce of his being.

Shit. That was the word that came to mind as Booth processed the last few hours. He couldn't even remember what his mother had said to put him in such a hopeful mood, but whatever it was…it was gone; just like Bones was. He didn't mean for things to get so heated, but he knew he was the cause. He also knew she was the cure.

Booth remained on the couch, closing his eyes in an attempt to shut everything out. Then he saw it again; her attack. The stern set of her features not willing to give in. The pleas of her eyes hoping not to be forgotten like so many times before. Next his mind was plagued with the sight of her, worn and bruised, as she ambled down the hospital corridor in pursuit of his son. At audible click of the closing door, his eyes jerked open and the memories vanished. She remained.

Temperance refused to turn from the door; the escape she so desperately sought. Her words bounced off the wooden door making the words harder to hear.

"I'm not asking to be let in, Booth. Just don't push me out," she pleaded before turning around to face him.

He had moved silently from the couch during her quiet plea. Her weary eyes glanced from the floor expecting to see him slouched on the couch instead her gaze was met by his standing just mere inches away.

"Temperance," he choked; bowing his head, "I…don't have the right to ask for forgiveness."

Hooking her index finger under his chin, she brought his eyes to meet hers once again.

"You don't have to," she spoke as unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"It's just Samson didn't deserve this," his tone fighting with the anger rising in him. "He didn't deserve to go through that again."

"He didn't deserve it the first time," she softly added, "and neither did you."

"I couldn't blame you if you said no, but will you stay, Temperance," he prayed.

She only nodded to afraid of the tears he would hear in her voice. Her shoes and purse found their earlier resting spots as she followed him back to the couch.

"I was with him," he clarified further. "The first time that is. Samson and I were the only survivors. I can close my eyes and still see his face. His cool steel exterior never broke, and they tried to break it. Got a kick out of hearing one of us scream; begging them to stop. Samson never said a word; never screamed from the pain; never shouted out the hate he had for them. He…we lived through that for four months, Temperance. The thing that got him through it was the thought of coming home. Now he's home and this is what they do to him!"

Temperance sat in silence as she listened to his voice break along with his heart and hers. She wrapped him tightly in her arms willing the demons of his past to leave. As her fingers fluttered across his back, she whispered soft soothing words into his hair. Seconds turned into minutes and before long they had all but lost track of the time. Relinquishing his hold on her, he looked up to see her kind worried eyes fixed on him.

"I'm sor…" his words were cut short by her finger pressing against his lips.

She simply shook her head and smiled as her fingers traced a path over his five o'clock shadow.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" she offered. "Something to eat or drink?"

"No," he admitted, "I think I just want to go to bed."

She nodded as he stood from the couch. Pulling the throw from the couch's arm, she set out to make the couch her bed for the night.

"Temperance," he paused unsure of his words, "I don't want to be alone."

She rose to her feet, lacing her fingers into his.

Making their way into the master bedroom, Booth offered her use of the bathroom to change into the FBI tee and sweats he'd offered her the night before. She made her way out of the bathroom to find a dozing Seeley Booth already tucked soundly under the covers. She slipped in beside him, resting on her back as he snuggled against her. He would sleep soundly tonight in her arms.

_**Thoughts? Feeling? Comments? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Planning on having another chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning. Hope you still be interested. :) **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay, so I know it has been a LLLLLOOOOONNNNGGG time since I updated. Excuses...? I'm sure I could list a few, but they would be nothing new. Hopefully I'm on a roll with this one and will have it wrapped up shortly. As long as the creative juices give me something to write. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 16

Brennan awoke to the sound of Booth's cell vibrating on the night stand. The digital readout from the alarm clock blared out 8:00 am in its harsh red tones. Fumbling with the irritating device, Temperance strained to focus on the caller ID display. Soon realizing that task would be impossible, Temperance flipped opened the phone.

"'lo?" she mumbled into the phone.

"Temperance, dear, it's me, Margret," came the quieted response. "I am so sorry to wake you and Seeley, but there's been an accident."

Although Brennan's sleep fogged mind hadn't deciphered who the caller was, her mind clearly understood the term accident.

Bolting to a sitting position, Brennan stammered, "Accident? Who? When? Where?"

"It's okay Temperance, dear," she soothed. "Granny Laura has taken a stumble and broke her ankle."

Brennan's posture slumped against the head board relieved that the accident wasn't life threatening, but more confused now than ever to who she was talking with and about.

The caller continued with her explanation, "I hate to leave you and Seeley in such a predicament, especially with Parker coming home and your busy jobs. But someone needs to stay with Granny at least till she can get around better."

With a new piece of the puzzle, Brennan was able to figure out the mystery caller and begin to understand the situation a little better.

Temperance responded, "Don't worry. Seeley and I will figure something out, Mrs. Booth."

"Temperance, dear, since you are part of our family, I would like for you to call me Margret," her smile radiated in her voice.

"I'll let Seeley know about Parker and Granny Laura as soon as he wakes up," Temperance added, "and thank you for all you've done, Margret."

"The pleasure has been all mine dear," she sighed at the kindness in her daughter-in-law's voice, "and next visit I hope you and I can get to know each other a little better."

Caught up in the fantasy, Brennan's smile echoed in her response, "I'd like that."

"Bye, Temperance, dear."

"Bye Margret."

Lost in her little world, Brennan hadn't noticed the pair of sparkling brown eyes fixed upon her smile.

"That has to be the most beautiful sight I've ever woke up to," his voice was soft and relaxed.

He watched with guilt as confusion meandered its way across her features; first the furrow of her brow, then her eyes, and last and most heart breaking that pure smile slowly faded.

Not wanting to explain his statement, he immediately asked, "Who was that?"

Avoidance seemed to refocus her, as she spoke, "Your mother. Seems that Granny….Laura….has broken her ankle and your mom needs to return home."

"She say when she was leaving?" he grunted as he rolled out of bed.

"She didn't give an exact time, but I would assume before Parker is discharged," she answered following Booth down the hall toward the kitchen.

Booth methodically began pulling various items from kitchen drawers and cupboards as Brennan scooted onto a nearby stool.

"I was thinking you could drop me off at my place on your way to the hospital," she hesitated. "I need my car, a new change of clothes, and I need to clean my place up a bit."

Booth rested his hands against the kitchen counter; his head bowed.

"I don't like this," he murmured.

"Seeley," she stated; scooting off the stool to lean against the counter in front of him. "You have to think about Parker. He needs you."

"And you don't," he questioned; tilting his head slightly to look at her.

The cut above her brow wasn't as angry as before and her swollen cheek was now more a knot accompanied with light blues, purples, and yellows.

"Booth," her voice barely above a whisper, "I can't stay here with you. It's not fair to you or Parker."

"Temperance," his tone demanding, "I won't do this. I won't play a part in this charade where everything is _fine_. I'll drop you off at your apartment, I'll walk you up the stairs, watch you pack, and walk you back down to your car. I'll even watch you drive away in the direction of the Jeffersonian, but tonight you'll be here."

It was Temperance Brennan's nature to argue such a demand. The set of his jaw, the determination in his voice and the fear in his eyes left no doubt this was an argument she would never win.

She nodded in agreement, "I'll be here tonight, Seeley. I promise."

His features relaxed with relief.

"Now that's settled," he stated. "How about some coffee?"

Coffee and conversation did not go hand in hand. There was a plaguing silence that seemed to settle between the pair. Both on the verge of saying something; both retreating before a word could be uttered. Small talk just seemed too trying considering the recent events

Leaving his cup half full, Booth excused himself to shower and change knowing full well time was a precious commodity. Brennan's thoughts swirled as she stirred the now luke warm liquid before her. She was so unsure of how to approach the subject of the case especially now.

The sound of footsteps brought her back to reality.

"Ready?" he asked as he tugged at his shoes.

She nodded following him out the door.

The same silence seemed to linger between the two on the drive to her apartment.

Finally pulling into a space at her building, Brennan blurted the thought that had been racking her brain since early that morning,

"How is this going to work?"

"What?" Booth's confusion very apparent.

"With Parker and the case and everything," the words stumbled out of her mouth.

"Well, I have a couch in my office and Parker can rest there just as good as at home and when I have to be out of the office, I was hoping I could enlist the help of a few good squints I know," hoping he had summed up her worries.

"You'd let me watch him?" she was shocked.

"Of course I'd let you," he urged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just assumed…" she paused. "You know with all the trouble about me being your wife."

"A beautiful woman lies to save my son," he continues, "and that lie lets me act like her husband. Absolutely, Bones, your right, that isn't someone I want around my son."

She notices the charm smile creeping into eyes even before it's plastered on his face.

"Was that sarcasm, Seeley Booth?" she asked accusingly.

"Yes, Bones," he admitted; charm smile in full effect. "That was sarcasm."

Reaching across the console, Temperance landed a solid smack against his arm before pushing her door opened and making her way to the building's entrance.

"Ouch!" he yelped; immediately rubbing the reddening handprint splayed across his arm.

Opening his door to follow, he called after her, "What was that for, Bones?"

_**I know that many of you had to go back and re read previous chapters to remember this little story. Other may have needed to re read the entire story. And for that....I apologize. I do hope it was worth you time and a review??? Please. Reviews keep me going! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello all! Hope each of you had a very Merry Christmas and an wonderful New Year! I hope I'm back on track with update at least once a week, maybe more. :) A big THANK YOU to all who reviewed my last chapter; you made my day! Hope you all enjoy this one just as much!!**_

Chapter 17

Booth held true to his word. Although as Brennan packed, he opted for picking up the shattered pieces of her living room instead of watching the matching bra and panty sets being tossed into her overnight bag.

As Temperance emerged carrying a large forest green tote, Booth emptied the last remnants of her broken picture frame into the trash.

"Thanks Booth," she commented, "but you didn't have to do that."

"Not a big deal, Bones," he stated moving to retrieve her bag from her shoulder.

Slightly turning so he missed his mark she added, "I can carry my own bag, Booth."

"And so can I," he responded; moving quickly to counteract her turn.

Brennan gave him a glare that would buckle the knees of any hard assed criminal. Of course it crossed her mind to speak up about his once again over bearing alpha male tendencies, but how many times had she given him that speech and it didn't seem to be working. The glare… a much better choice for the occasion.

"Such endearing looks, Bones," he mocked. "Keep that up and people will think we're married."

Nice swift smack to Booth's shoulder and an ear piercing "OUCH" later; the pair were headed out the door.

Booth placed the oversized tote into the truck of Brennan's car, and returned to the driver's side just as she had situated herself into the seat.

"Bones," his voice firm as he leaned inward arms resting on the roof of the car and the drivers opened door, "remember, you agreed."

"Yes, Booth, I remember," she conceded as she reached to pull the door closed.

The firm lines creasing his features eased as he flashed a relieved smile and watched her drive away.

ooOooOooOoo

Brennan strolled purposefully onto the platform in search of one Jack Hodgins.

"Dr. B!" Jack's recognizable tone resounded from the opposite end of the platform.

Quickening her pace, Brennan made her way to the work station Hodgins currently occupied.

"You called, Dr. Hodgins?" she requested his attention away from the microscope.

"Umm…yes," he gradually confessed not breaking his trance.

Brennan impatiently tugged her hair into a clasp as she awaited Hodgins attention.

"Dr. Hodgins," she grumbled, "I don't mean to be hasty, but do you have something for me?"

"Oh yeah," he snapped to attention and leaned over grasping a manila file.

"You know it's kinda late for you," he mentioned as he thumbed through the file.

"Hodgins!" her patients fraying.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Um, yes, sorry. The clientele list of Mr. Burke isn't a lengthy one…ten to be exact."

"Ten!" she was astounded. "How could a clientele list of only ten people be very lucrative?"

"Well, when those ten are among the wealthiest on the planet, one can assume…" he shrugged making his point.

"Hodgins?" she queried. "Are you on that list?"

"No Dr. Brennan," he laughed. "I am not."

"I did however," he continued, "review the list of clientele and some of these are acquaintances of mine."

"Anything stand out?" she asked looking over the list herself.

"No," he admitted.

She nodded taking in the information. "Thanks Hodgins," she added. "I really appreciate this."

"Hey, just doing my job," he brushed away the compliment.

"No," her tone serious. "This was above you normal duties. You saved us a lot of paper work and lost time. You….you've helped more than you'll ever know."

Turning, file in hand; Brennan retreated from the platform intent on doing some extra work of her own.

An irremovable smile graced Dr. Jack Hodgins features and a feeling that can only be described as King of the Lab gently settled on his shoulders.

ooOooOooOoo

"Hey Bub!" Booth greeted as he walked into Parker's hospital room. "How ya feelin'?"

"Okay," Parker shrugged. "Where's Tempe?"

"She had to go to work, Bub, but she'll be home tonight," he stated as he sat in the positioned chair next to the bed.

"Did Nana already leave?" Booth asked as Parker finished off his breakfast.

"Yeah, she said that you were coming," he added. "She didn't want to leave me alone, but I told her it was okay. I knew you or Tempe would be here soon."

Booth ruffled the blonde mop, as he teased, "You're a pretty smart kid, huh?"

Parker giggled as he nodded.

Dr. Williams pushed through the heavy hospital door. "Sounds like someone is feeling much better," he stated smiling at Parker.

"Yep!" Parker agreed. "Do I get to go home now?"

"I don't see why not," Tad announced. "I'm sure you and your dad have some movie watching to catch up on, huh?"

Parker smiled giving an enthusiastic nod.

"Well, alright then," Tad continued. "Mr. Booth if you will come with me, I'll have a nurse help Parker get dressed and then you'll be free to go."

Booth squeezed Parker's hand as he stood. "I'll be right back, Bub," he reassured as he followed Dr. Williams to the door.

ooOooOooOoo

Reaching her office, Brennan pulled Burke's client list from the folder, reading over the names one more time. Some of the names were familiar to Temperance. A few she recognized as very generous benefactors at the Jeffersonian and other institutes across the county and some were known for other charitable contributions. However, it was the name Alexander Rush that drew in Temperance's attention. He was known for sponsoring several archeological digs and other scientific expeditions. As Booth would say, it was her gut telling her he was the prime suspect, but her logical brain told her that all the evidence needed to be gathered on all the clients before a rational decision could be made. Being the rational, logical person she was, Temperance turned to her computer accessing the Jeffersonian data bases.

ooOooOooOoo

Booth arrived back at the apartment just before lunch. Having stopped at the video store to pick up some new releases and old classics, Booth felt confident in keeping Parker entertained. Thanks to the help of Sid, he also had the perfect lunch for a recovering six year old.

Booth knew he'd been putting off an important phone call and much to his dismay knew there was no time like the present. After settling Parker on the couch with lunch and starting Fly Me To The Moon, Seeley stepped down the hallway pulling his cell from the depths of his pocket.

"Rebecca, it's me Seeley."

"Is something wrong?" Rebecca asked her voice on the verge of annoyance.

"Umm," he stammered, "Not now."

"What do you mean _not now_?" her voice lowered slightly and he could almost see her switching the phone from one ear to the other.

Booth selected his wording before continuing, "Parker's make believe stomach ache actually turned out to be his appendix. The doctors believed it was serious enough for surgery. He's home now, resting."

Booth waited nervously for her response.

"I can't believe you waited until now to call me," she hissed.

"Well, it not like I'm always contacted when there's a problem," he quipped.

"Bull Shit, Seeley!" she was insulted. "I _always_ call you!"

Booth huffed, "Yeah, like the time he had tubes put in his ears or when he fell off the bed and broke his arm or better yet…"

"Okay, I get your point," she relented. "But you should have called, Seeley."

"And I would have if everything hadn't gone as smoothly or as quickly as it did," he defended. "Even if I'd called you wouldn't have been able to get a fight back until late last night or early this morning. Parker's fine. I promise."

"Can I talk to him," she asked almost hesitantly.

"Sure, hang on just a sec," came his immediate response.

Booth paused the movie while handing the phone to Parker.

"It's your mom," he mouthed toward Parker before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. After a few minutes of Parker's yes's, no's, and run-on ramblings, he handed the phone back to Booth.

"I'm sorry Seeley," Rebecca confessed.

Booth was so flabbergasted by her apology he almost dropped the remote while starting the movie again.

"I…it…it's okay Rebecca," he stumble over the words. "You were just being a mother."

"Yes, but you were being a good father," she admitted. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed," he replied automatically; after all this was _his son too_.

"Well, if you've got everything under control…"

Booth interrupted, "I do, Rebecca."

"I'll call and check up on him in a couple of days," she added.

"He'll look forward to hearing from you," Booth commented. "Talk to you soon."

And with that, Booth closed his phone returning it to the depths of his pocket.

ooOooOooOoo

After hours of searching the Jeffersonian and FBI data bases, Brennan had made significant progress on Burke's client list. Glancing at the clock on the far wall of her office, she realized that the day had practically come and gone. Apparently Booth thought so too as her phone rattled across her desk.

"Brennan," her automated answer.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

"Good," she answered. "How's Parker."

"Wiped out," he sighed. "He didn't make it through Fly Me To The Moon. It's a movie, Bones."

"Well, the surgery and anesthesia would have an effect on anyone, Booth. Not to mention someone of Parker's size and age," she rattled off.

Booth shook his head at her logical conclusion.

"Thanks for the commentary, Bones," he added before continuing, "I called to ask if you'd like to join us for dinner or if you'd just like me to put some left overs up for you?"

Temperance studied the clock once more before making her decision.

"Actually, I've done all I can for now," she divulged. "I was hoping you and I could look over the information I pulled from the data bases."

"Sounds like a plan, Bones," his smile evident in his voice. "You bring the case; I'll cook the food."

_**If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I'd love a little review and it makes my email inbox happy! :) Thanks for reading.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The aroma of tomato, basil, oregano, and garlic wafted out into the hallway drawing, beckoning her to the warmth that resided just behind the wooden barrier. Tentatively, she knocked; not sure of the appropriateness of using her spare key.

"C'mon in Bones!" his voice pulsed through the door. "It's open."

Opening the door, the familiarity of it all seeped into her; almost like finding home. She placed her bag next to the entry way table as her purse and keys found their rightful places on the polished surface. Slipping off her shoes, she made her way further into the apartment; her gaze finding a sleeping Parker curled into the couch. Her hand lightly brushed his hair as she passed by making her way to the kitchen.

"You should always check the peep hole, Booth," she admonished as she carefully lifted the lid to a simmering pot. "I could have been a serial killer or…"

With the help of a wooden spoon, Booth smacked the lid shut effectively silencing Brennan in the process.

"Stay away from the sauce, Bones," Booth directed; spoon resting on the stainless steal lid. "And I doubt a serial killer has such a ….nice knock."

"Nice knock, huh?" she tossed a grin over her shoulder as she moved toward the refrigerator. "I'll have to remember that one. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, there's a bottle of wine in the door," he instructed.

Temperance retrieved two glasses from a nearby cabinet and rummaged about a few drawers in search of a corkscrew. Placing the glass on the granite countertop, she proceeded in opening the bottle of wine with great difficulty.

"How's Parker feeling?" she grunted, attempting to loosen the cork from its glass prison.

Booth turned at her struggling tone only to smile as he watched her tug at the contraption with no luck. Crossing the kitchen, his hand gently engulfed hers as the other clasped the bottom of the wine bottle sliding it out of her grasp.

"Better, I guess," he stated as the cork slid from the opening with little effort.

"Has he slept all afternoon?" she asked taking the offered bottle to pour their drinks.

Booth gave an indecisive nod, "Off and on."

Taking a small sip of the wine, she asked tentatively, "You want me to wake him for supper?"

"Thanks, Bones," the sincere smile event in his tone as well.

She returned his smile with one of her own and a quick nod leaving Booth to finish plating their mystery dinner.

A small whimper immediately caught her attention as her feet moved form the titled kitchen floor to the rich hued hard wood floor of the living room. Her eyes darted in the direction of the couch expecting to see a mop of blonde curls ruffled across the arm, but much to her dismay no blonde curls were visible. Crossing the room in only a few long strides, Brennan's heart broke as she reached the couch.

"Shh," she soothed settling next to the small ball curled in the center of the couch. "Parker, sweetie what is it. Are you hurting?"

"Uh huh," he quietly sobbed.

Brennan's hand gently patted Parker's back as she tried to sooth him.

"It's okay, Parker," her tone soft and gentle. "I'm sure your daddy has something for the pain. I'll be right back."

One little hand snaked out form under Parker's curled up form snatching at Temperance's leg.

"Don't go," he pleaded. "Stay here with me."

"But Parker," she began.

"Please, Tempe." his tear soaked plea was more than she could dismiss. "Just hold me."

Shifting into her lap, Parker nuzzled his sniffling nose just below Temperance's ear; her hands wrapped the small frame against her.

"Thank you," he whispered as his eyelashes batted against her neck.

Instinctively, Brennan's arms tightened, pulling Parker further into her warm embrace. Her fingers danced across his back in time as she hummed Bob Marley's _Three Little Birds; _her voice soft and could still rattle off all the anthropological reasoning behind her reaction, but she could no longer detach herself from the situation; from the emotion; from the little boy snuggled in her arms.

Booth had finished cleaning most of the kitchen expecting at any moment for Parker and Temperance to appear around the corner. Gathering the plated dishes, Booth made his way toward the dinning room. Quietly setting the plates on the dinning table, he noticed the soft hum radiating throughout the room and inched himself toward the couch. Placing a gentle touch on her shoulder, he leaned forward giving a soft kiss to the top of Parker's head. His thumb began to massage lightly against the exposed skin of her shoulder as he dipped his head to place a lingering kiss to her crown. Temperance's eyes closed in sweet surrender at the loving touch.

Moving around to the front of the couch, Booth marveled at the sight before him. Arms interlocking creating a safe haven for one to sleep soundly, gentle touches of reassurances, Booth wondered how she could love so much. He could see Parker's blonde curls interlocking with auburn as his head slightly jostled against Temperance's shoulder.

"He would probably sleep better in his own bed," Temperance sighed as she pushed herself to stand.

'_I doubt it,'_ Booth commented to himself, knowing all too well of the comfort her arms provided.

"Here," Booth whispered, "I'll put him in bed."

Booth wrapped his arms around the sleeping form, cradling Parker in his sturdy embrace. His face mere centimeters from his partner who had yet to relinquish her hold, Booth studied her gaze as her eyes remained set on Parker. Brennan's eyes fluttered at the intimacy, the overwhelming emotions, of the moment. A family; an easy mistake to make for an outsider, but one she wanted more than anthropological reasoning could explain.

_**I really struggled with this chapter, and I'm still not sure if I captured the emotions right. I'm hoping to post the next chapter by this weekend. A little review would sure help the process of this story! :):):)**_


	19. Chapter 19

My deepest apologizes for the extended time since my last update. My life seems has been turned upside down and wrong side out, but things seem to be looking up. I know that many of you will have forgotten this storyline completely and I can only hope you find it worth your time to reread. A HUGE thanks to all who have send encouraging messages and reviews to continue this story. Love you all to bits! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 19

Booth returned from Parker's room to find Temperance warming the now cold plated dishes.

"Thank you," he said announcing his presence. Her rigid stance yelled uncertainty about their earlier moment.

"Oh," she shrugged; relaxing slightly, but not turning to face him. "I don't mind. No one likes a cold supper, right?"

He smiled at her poor attempt at small talk.

"I don't know Bones," his words slightly slurred as he stretched and leaned against the counter. "Cold, day old pizza sure compliments a hockey game nicely."

"Cold pizza?" her nose crinkled as she turned to face him.

"Sure," he shrugged. "Aw come on Bones, don't tell me you've never eaten cold pizza."

"I have actually," she stated as she pulled the last dish from the microwave, "just didn't find it appetizing enough to try it again."

"Well ya should, Bones," he stated as he took the warmed plates from her hands, "but not tonight. This is definitely a reheated masterpiece."

Rolling her eyes, she picked up their wine glasses; following his lead to the dinning table.

The food and company were both enjoyable; a stark contrast to the awkward and emotional hodge podge days of late. A moment's break was needed and unfortunately all that could be spared. Both knew Parker and the case were priority and lighthearted conversation would soon turn to hard-fact reality.

"Thanks, Booth," Temperance stated as she placed the used napkin back onto the table. "Supper was delicious."

Standing, Booth replied, "You're very welcome, Bones. Glad you enjoyed it."

Booth reached to retrieve Temperance's plate.

"I can clear the table, Booth," she stated latching on the opposite side of each plate already in Booth's hands.

"No worries, Bones," he replied gently tugging on each plate. "There's not much to clean up."

Cocking her head in frustration, she noted, "Yes, I see that, but you cooked…I'll clean up."

"I'll make ya a deal, Bones," he offered. "I'll grab these plates and toss them into the dishwasher with the others while you top off our glasses and get the files from the case."

Brennan's eyes locked onto his at the mention of the case. Searching for the tension she knew was hiding just below the surface. Booth immediately noticed her change in demeanor and knew she was acting out of….well the jury was still out on the exact emotion. Secretly Booth hoped she was acting out of love.

"You sure?" she finally spoke with slight uncertainty.

"Am I sure I want to look at the case?" he asked, but didn't wait for her response. "No, but I'm sure it needs to be done."

Her answer was a simple, "Okay."

Gathering both wine glasses, Brennan sought her way into the kitchen with Booth in tow. No words were spoken as she poured the wine and Booth began loading the dishwasher.

"Be right back," she mumbled under her breath as she closed the refrigerator door and made her way out of the kitchen.

Booth watched her retreating form, but never acknowledged her statement or the dread that laced her words. As he loaded the last dish and added the detergent, he heard the soft padding of her feet as she approached.

"Couch or table?" she questioned as he closed the dishwasher door.

He turned to find her leaning lightly against the kitchen door frame; files in hand.

"Couch," he replied reaching for the two glasses and moving to follow her.

Brennan sat down; allowing Booth to pass before reaching out to the coffee table and placing the files on its polished surface.

"Alright, Bones," he sighed as he sat; placing the glasses on either side of the files. "Whatcha got?"

"Particulates from Samson's clothing and shoes gave us nothing, but particulates were found under the fingernails. Those particulates did prove to be quite interesting. Hodgins discovered that the particulates were actually fiber threads. A fiber that is quite rare and only used by one designer: Jean Pierre Burke. Hodgins did some poking around and pulled a few favors to get Burke's exclusive clientele list." she stated handing him the list as she became preoccupied with the folder's remaining contents.

"Little list; Big names," he whistled as his eyes fluttered down the page. "And seeing that Samson's name isn't on this list, I'm assuming that the brain trust has made the intuitive leap that this could be clothing worn by the attacker?"

She nodded in agreement before continuing, "These fibers did not match the clothing we found on Grant Dillon, or Anna and Samson James."

"Did you find a link between anyone on the clientele list and any of our victims?" Booth asked already knowing the answer.

"I ran each name through the Jeffersonian and FBI data bases. Here's what came up," she explained as she handed over the rest of the file.

"Alexander Rush?" Booth quirked an eyebrow as he continued to read.

"Bones," he admonished, "I think you already knew our new suspect without needing me. I mean this Rush guy's a big enthusiast of Mayan artifacts, has sole sponsored several digs including the one you, Anna and Grant Dillon worked. Come on Bones, it's all there in black and white."

"That's what I thought, but….I…," she stammered.

"You did good Bones," he admitted with a smile.

"But.."she sputtered.

He scooted closer wrapping his hand around her shoulder, "This is enough to get a warrant, Bones. And I'm pretty sure we're gonna find what we need to make this an open and shut case. I'll call Cullen first thing in the morning and request Williams to take over the case."

"Who…Why?" she asked turning to face him.

"Agent Williams is one of the best, Bones," he reassured.

She shook her head trying to make him understand, "But why aren't you continuing with the case?"

"I can't very well leave Parker here alone. After what I saw today, he's not up to being jostled about from couch to SUV all day," he reasoned.

Understanding seeped into her eyes as a proposition formed in her mind.

"I could stay," she offered. "I…mean here…with Parker."

"Bones," his comment interrupted.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to leave Parker with me," she stated as she worried with the sleeve of her shirt. "I mean the likelihood that Parker would once again become ill in my care is very unlikely; however, I could understand your hesitation," she explained.

"I do not have one ounce of hesitation in your ability to care for Parker, but," once again he was interrupted.

"It would be very understandable if you did," she offered.

"But I don't, Bones," he quipped. "And if you'd let me continue now?"

She nodded.

"I just don't want you to feel obligated, that's all," he clarified. "You've got your work at the Jeffersonian, and Parker's not your responsibility."

He immediately regretted the words that feel from his lips. Booth knew how she would interpret that last sentence.

"Look, Bones," his hand spiked through his hair in frustration, "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine Booth," her gaze ducked away from Booth's as she began collecting the contents of the files.

"Bones," he pleaded.

"I understand, Booth," her tone slightly cooler than before. "I am not Parker's parent. Due to the traumatic nature of Parker's illness it is only natural for you to feel comfortable if he is left with someone who he has a biological connection to. I do understand Booth."

Giving the files a brief tap atop the coffee table, Brennan stood to return the neatly ordered files to her bag, but more importantly retreat from the current conversation. However, retreat for any reason simply would not be tolerated by Booth.

"No," his tone as firm as his grasp as he tugged her back to the couch, "you don't understand. Rebecca is Parker's mother, and I'll always feel that connection with her. But I trust you more. I don't doubt your motives in any situation. If I had to choose between you or Rebecca caring for Parker, I choose you – hands down."

"B..b..but Rebecca is Parker's mother," Temperance's confusion present in more than just her words.

Booth smiled slightly as he explained, "Yes, I know, but I also know that Rebecca is quick to make decisions. Just like she had decided Parker was fine the other night, but you knew better. She decides who to leave Parker with and most of the time never considers asking me. I'm not saying she's a bad mother. I mean, Parker's a great kid, and I know she's had a lot to do with that. Being _biologically connected_ has little to do with who I think would care for my son the best."

"Thanks, Booth," she whispered, "but you didn't have to say all of that."

"I don't have a problem with telling the truth, Bones," his eyes sought her own. "Now if that offer still stands, I would like to be able to work this case knowing that my son is in good hands."

Her smile widened as she spoke, "The offer still stands."

"Good," his smile mirroring hers.

Brennan reached for her wine glass then settled into the comforts of the couch. Booth couldn't help but chuckle at her as she burrowed into the spot next to him. Slinging his arm around her shoulder, he found comfort in her presence; comfort in the peace they finally seemed to have found.

Booth glanced down; noticing his partner's closed eyes and light breathing. Sweeping a wayward strand of hair off her forehead, Booth spoke in soft, hushed tones.

"Gonna check today's scores, then I think we both need to get some shut eye."

Her response was a barely there nod, and he couldn't help but smile. Turning his attention to the screen, Booth flipped through the channels in search of the Sports Center rundown of the day. The commentary droned out of the speakers as the hypnotic numbers scrolled at the bottom of the screen. Booth watched intently as his own eyes began to droop.

So.....I know I've asked alot already, but would a review be worth your time as well?


	20. Chapter 20

"Tempe," his soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Ug," she whined. "Leave me alone Russ."

"S'not Russ, Tempe. It's me, Parker Booth," he quietly explained as his small hand began patting her cheek.

Her eyes flew to his face has her hand quickly caressed his forehead and cheek.

"No fever," she murmured. "Are you okay, Parker?"

"I'm hungry," his tone matched his pleading gaze.

"Sounds like we're getting our old Parker back, huh Bones?" Booth's sleepy rumble surprised both Parker and Brennan.

"Maybe," Brennan couldn't hide the smile as she looked from Parker to Booth whose head had lolled against her shoulder.

Casting a glace at the clock, Brennan explained, "Well based on the time, Parker, I believe breakfast would be appropriate and Booth," she nudged, "You probably need to get ready for work."

Patting his knee, she hinted for Booth to move, but her hints were ignored.

"Boooones," he whined. "Let me sleep for a little while longer."

"Fine," she groaned, "but would you please let me up so I can get Parker something for breakfast?"

Shifting his weight slightly, he allowed her escape; flopping into the now vacant couch cushions.

"But," she continued as she stood, "when Cullen chews you out for being late, don't complain to me."

"La la la la," he sang, "I can't hear you."

With a shake of her head, Brennan strolled toward the kitchen and an awaiting Parker.

Parker stood before an open refrigerator door; seeing everything, but nothing at the same time. Brennan recognized that stare. It was one she had herself on many occasions in her all too quiet apartment. Gently lifting Parker from his stance, Temperance sat the little boy on the counter top next to the stove.

"There's nothing for breakfast," Parker stated with a pout. "I've already looked."

"Really?" Brennan questioned as she picked items from different cupboards. "Would you be willing to try something new?"

Parker shrugged an answer as Brennan scurried about in the kitchen.

"This is something my mom would make for me when I wasn't feeling well," she explained as she filled the kettle with water.

"But it has oats in it," Parker's nose scrunched at the words. "It can't be that good."

Temperance smiled at the family resemblance; a resemblance that reminded her of a sleepy FBI agent lying on the couch.

"Booth," she called from the kitchen.

"Whhaaattt?" Booth pouted from the couch.

Brennan remained in the kitchen refusing to answer the prolonged whine and knowing all too well eventually Booth would make an appearance.

Only a few minutes passed before the shuffling of tired, mopey feet approached the kitchen.

"Did you not hear me, Bones?" he asked half awake. "I said 'whhaaattt'."

"Yes, I heard you," she replied as she added the oats to the boiling water.

"Then what did you want?" he asked slightly irritated.

"It's not that I wanted anything," she explained. "I was just wondering if you were planning on going into work."

"Nah," his sarcasm as evident as the circles under his eyes, "I thought I'd just hang around here all day and watch cartoons."

"Well, do you want breakfast before or after cartoons," she inquired just as sarcastically.

"Shower then breakfast, I guess," he surrendered. "What _is_ for breakfast?"

"Surprise," was her simple reply.

"Surprise_ with oats_!" groaned Parker.

"Ewww, come on Bones it's not the 1950's here," he complained with the same scrunched up nose. "Couldn't ya find anything else?"

"How about you both give me a break, huh?" Brennan asked in a playful tone as she whipped the wooden spoon through the air.

Both Booth boys gave a mock salute and headed out of the kitchen – one to the television and the other to the shower.

Temperance finished up breakfast adding maple syrup, brown sugar, and butter to the concoction before spooning it in to three bowls. She summoned Parker to the table for breakfast, but he simply watched her eat as he stirred and poked at the so called breakfast.

"Are you not hungry?" Temperance asked as she finished the last bite of her oatmeal.

Parker answered with a shrug and, "I think I'm gonna wait on Daddy."

At Parker's statement, Booth emerged from the hallway only in his dress pants as he pulled his undershirt over his head.

"Why are you waiting on me?" he asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Breakfast," Parker answered bleakly.

"Torture together, huh?" Booth nodded in agreement as he sat down.

Brennan was standing behind her chair at the table. "It's not bad, I promise," she urged.

Booth leaned toward Parker and whispered, "This is coming from a woman who has probably eaten roaches for dinner in some country we've never heard of."

"I have actually," she clarified. "Ate roaches that is, but it was definitely in a country you've heard of."

"YUCK!" exclaimed Parker.

"I agree," nodded Booth.

"If you aren't going to eat, just say so," she huffed as she reached for Booth's bowl.

He shooed her hand away before dragging his spoon through the tan colored mixture. Raising the spoon to his lips, Booth cast a worried look in Parker's direction before reluctantly darting his tongue out to taste.

"Hey, hey, hey," Booth joyfully announced, "this isn't half bad Bones. It's actually quite good."

Gathering another heap onto his spoon, Booth nodded encouragingly toward Parker.

"You've gotta try this Parks," he insisted with a full mouth.

A wide smile crossed Brennan's lips as she watched the pair devour the contents of their bowls and ask for seconds.

"Where did you learn to make this?" Booth asked between bites.

"Her mom," Parker quickly answered. "Right, Tempe?"

Booth lowered his spoon back to the bowl, silently asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine Booth," her face felt flush from the immediate and intimate attention.

Booth nodded at her answer and focused his attention back to his breakfast.

Booth and Parker finished the rest of their oatmeal in typical father son conversation. Parker pleaded enough to convince Booth to watch one cartoon with him before leaving for work, but Booth didn't seem to mind the compromise. Brennan cleared away the mess insisting Booth's compromise with Parker must be upheld. Once the kitchen was clear, Brennan padded into the living room.

"Booth," she announced her presence, "I'm going to grab a quick shower…"

She paused when she realized that only Parker was occupying the couch.

"Where's your dad?" she questioned.

"He needed to finish getting ready for work," Parker explained while his eyes remained glued to the television screen.

Brennan sighed hoping this would not be the scenario she'd have to face, but a shower before Booth left was in order.

Leaning against the door frame, Brennan silently watched Booth's motions, his patterns, his routine and finding it warming, comforting. After several moments, Temperance straightened her posture and cleared her throat.

Snatching Booth's attention, he smiled, "Hey Bones did see you standing there. You need something?"

"A shower," she explained. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all Bones," he answered as he buttoned the cuffs on his dress shirt. "The bathroom's all yours. I just need to finish up in here if that's alright with you."

"That's fine," she answered as picked her bag up from the floor and made her way into the master bath.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	21. Chapter 21

_I guess most of you thought this story would never be updated and to be honest...I thought that too. My inspiration for this story seemed to completely leave me as well as my inspiration to write at all. It simply came back to me 2 days ago and this is what it gave me. I'm not sure if this was my planned ending when I began this little story oh so long ago, but ... what can I say. I hope my inspiration sticks around for a while and allows me to write the stories it has filled my brain with over the past couple of days. I considered breaking up this ending into more than one chapter (seeing that it is over 5,000 words), but I felt anyone who had any interest in this story at all deserved the entire cake. LOL I know many of you who were reading or following this story will have the reread the previous chapters and for that I GREATLY apologize and appreciate your effort. A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has alerted, reviewed, or simply read the story. I hope this does not disappoint. I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 21

Booth flung the tie around his neck attempting to stay focused on the tasks at hand, but his heart simply wasn't in it. All he seemed able to focus on was the idea of how he would give anything to make this situation a daily occurrence. Perfect…yes that's exactly how he would describe this moment…perfect.

Booth couldn't seem to wipe the pronounced smile from his face as he finished the tasks before him. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he heard the water abruptly stop its insistent pitter patter against the shower wall, and his smile widened out of its own accord. Leaning on the door frame, Booth lightly tapped on the paneled door leading into the master bath. He heard the sharp intake of air only moments before her response.

"Yes?" her voice shook slightly.

"Just wanted to let you know the bedroom's all yours. I'll close the door behind me," he stated.

"You're leaving?" she asked. Booth immediately picked up on the insecurity in her tone.

"Not till you're finished," he replied quickly.

Relieved she quietly answered, "Thanks Booth."

"Anytime," he said just loud enough for her to hear. "Anything," he whispered.

Laughter echoed throughout the apartment as Temperance emerged from the bedroom ready for the day. The quiet swoosh of the opening bedroom door had not gone unnoticed by Seeley Booth or the quiet padding of her feet as she crossed the room toward the couch. Booth angled his head in her direction; silently acknowledging her presence with a smile.

"Well, bub," Booth said with a pat to the youngster's leg, "I'd better go. Be good for Bones, okay?"

"Okay, dad," Parker responded automatically as he turned his attention back to the cartoons.

Ruffling the blonde mop of curls, Booth placed a kiss to Parker's forehead as he slipped from the couch.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Booth questioned as he approached Brennan who loomed in the background of the family scene before her.

"I offered, didn't I," she stated.

With a heartfelt smile, he nodded as he reached her; cradling her elbow in one hand while the other gently moved her jaw for a better inspection of her cheek.

"It's looking better," he stated as his eyes met hers.

"Feels better," her voice hushed.

"Good," he whispered; his gaze still locked with hers.

Booth's lips brushed a feather light kiss across the yellowed bruise and another over the white butterfly bandage before muttering his farewell.

"I'll call around lunch time just to check in, but if you need anything before then, just call, okay?" Booth's voice was soft and sincere; a perfect match to Brennan's features.

Brennan's reply was a gentle, understanding nod.

Brennan followed Booth to the door; a comforting silence surrounding them. As Booth pulled the door opened, he turned focusing his complete attention on her.

"I will, Booth," she interrupted.

He shook his head in surprise, "You don't know what I was going to ask, but you agree anyway? I like this side of you Temperance."

Giving him a playful smirk, she replied, "You were going to ask me to lock the door when you leave and not to answer it unless I could identify the one knocking. I will, Seeley. I would never put Parker in harms way…at least not intentionally. I promise."

"Parker wasn't the only one I was thinking of, Temperance," he whispered as his lips brushed across her forehead. And with that he stepped out the opened door hearing the series of clicks that let him know his family was safe.

Before Booth approached a judge, he wanted to make sure he had all the facts about Alexander Rush. Brennan had made substantial progress on this case, and he knew she did it for him. That was his drive in making sure this was an open and shut case. Every "i" would be dotted and every "t" would be crossed.

It was amazing how "off the record" and "unofficial" information seems to hang around; especially in the FBI. By the time noon had rolled around, Booth had pretty much the name of every guy who had work with or for Rush since the mid-nineties and lots of that "unofficial" information had magically (with the right amount of persuasion) had become incriminating evidence. He had enough to search Rush's 5 residences from top to bottom and back again. All that was needed was judge's signature and that was exactly where he was heading.

After Booth left, Brennan settled down next to Parker on the couch.

"How do you feel?" she asked as she gently stroked his arm.

"Ok, I guess," Parker shrugged.

"Is there something you feel like doing?" Brennan asked. "We could play a board game or something if you feel up to it."

"Me and Dad have lots of games in my bedroom closet!" some energy and excitement retuned to Parker's voice.

"A game it is," Temperance nodded as she lifted herself off the couch.

She couldn't help but smile at the excitement that seemed to spark in Parker's eyes. He might not be biologically hers, but there was a relief; a happiness in his recovery that she had never felt before.

"Well, Parker," she announced over the stack of games in her arms, "I wasn't sure which one you wanted so I brought them all. You weren't kidding when you said 'lots of games', huh?"

Parker giggled as he moved to a sitting position on the couch.

"Me and Dad like to play games when we can't go outside to play," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well that must be why you're so smart," Temperance agreed; reminding herself that the simple fact would suffice without the scientific reasoning. "Which one would you like to play?"

"Mmmm…Guess Who," Parker decided after looking over the choices stacked on the coffee table. "You do know how to play, right?"

"Actually," Brennan began as she pulled the game from the stack, "no, but I'm a pretty fast learner if you don't mind to teach me."

Parker smiled, "I'll teach ya, no problem."

Parker explained the game and even gave a sample demonstration of what each player should be doing and what some of the best questions were to ask. Brennan listened to the thorough explanation making note of the serious tone and questioning glances that were so much like her partners.

"So ya ready to play?" he asked.

"I think so, Parker," she replied happily as she selected the character that Parker would be trying to guess. "Why don't you go first?"

"Is the person male or female?"

After 3 games of Guess Who? , 1 game of checkers, and countless games of Connect 4, Parker was officially worn out. His eyes began to droop as his head would nod forward or lull from side to side.

"Parker," Brennan's voice was barely above a whisper. "Why don't you rest for a little while so I can fix us some lunch?"

"M'kay," Parker mumbled. "Thanks for playin, Tempe."

Brennan placed the game boxes back into a neat stack on the coffee table before moving in front of the couch.

"Rest, Parker," she soothed as she settled a blanket over him. "Sleep well."

Brennan glanced at the clock as she made her way into the kitchen.

_Already noon?_, she thought, _Not really enough time to prepare anything._ _And from the looks of Booth cabinets and fridge earlier there's not exactly a plethora of choices._

Deciding that a well placed call to Sid's would solve the lunch dilemma, Temperance picked up the phone; carrying it into the kitchen with her.

_Task one, complete_, she said to herself as she ended the phone call with Sid; who, as usual, promised a lunch that would make any kiddo feel better. After rummaging through various kitchen drawers, Brennan finally found a stray empty envelope and pencil which were needed for the completion of her next task. Nosing through Booth's cabinets and refrigerator, Brennan compiled a list of all the necessary items. She then called in her grocery order to a quant organic foods store that was just a block away from Booth's apartment. _Task two, done_.

Moments later, a soft knock drew Temperance from the kitchen. Taking all the precautions, Brennan opened the door to Sid's kind face.

"Hey doc," he quietly greeted. "Lil' man sleeping?"

"He is," she smiled warmly opening the door further for him to enter.

"Well I won't stay, then," he continued to whisper. "Just tell him Sid said to eat every bite and you too. Can't have the doc getting worn out."

"Thank you, Sid," Brennan voice softened further.

Reaching into her wallet, Sid's hand rested over hers.

"This one's on Ol' Sid," he stated patting her hand. "You just take care of lil' man and make sure G-man is taking care of this." Sid's hand brushed across the bandage on her hand as he titled his head to get a better look at her face.

"Will do, Sid," she stated, "and thank you."

Brennan shifted the bag of food into the crook of her elbow as she closed and locked the door behind Sid. She retreated into the kitchen and began setting out the various containers; each one already labeled for the appropriate person. _Enough to feed an army,_ she thought.

Just past one and Booth was walking out of chamber with a signed warrant in hand. Booth had phoned Cullen who was currently setting up teams that would hit each house. Both wanted this to be to be the smoothest operation possible; therefore, planning was critical. Booth would lead the team that would search Rush's DC residence and Cullen had put some of his best agents with the other teams. Current time frame was to organize and group up to hit each residence at mid-night Eastern Standard Time. This would prevent Rush's ability of destroying evidence and give the FBI the element of surprise. He couldn't wait to tell Bones.

Flipping open his phone, he did just that.

"Hey, Bones!" his greeting enthusiastic.

"Hello, Booth," she answered amused at his excitement. "You seem in good spirits."

"Nothing can get me down today, Bones," he continued as he climbed in the SUV, "Parker seems to be on the mend, he's got the best person ever watching him, and I've got a warrant signed, sealed and just waiting to be delivered."

Brennan loved the moments when everything seemed right in Booth's world. He deserved those moments everyday.

"Well," she flushed at his 'best person ever', "it sounds like your day is going quite well."

"And you know what's going to make it even better?" he added as he maneuvered his way through DC traffic.

"What's that?" she asked.

His smile evident in his words, "I get to come home and spend a few quality hours with my two favorite people in the world."

"Good," Temperance added, "Then you can help eat some of this food Sid brought over. You'd think he was feeding an army."

"Aww, man," Booth groaned, "See what I mean! This day just keeps getting better!"

Once again a knock drew Temperance away from her tasks in the kitchen. Figuring it was the grocery delivery, she grabbed some cash, including a tip, from her wallet before answering the door. Before she could finish turning the various locks, an all too familiar voice drifted in from the hallway.

"Excuse me," Booth's tone lowering slightly. "Can I help you?"

"Umm, yes," answered the teenaged boy as he fumbled with the bags of groceries, "I was looking for Dr. Brennan."

Taking one of the bags from the boy, Booth asked, "Mind to tell me what's in the bags?"

"No sir…uhh..I mean yes sir…uhh…I mean," the teenager stumbled across his words, "I work for Original Organic. It's a grocery store just around the corner. Dr. Brennan placed a call in order and gave this address as the delivery address. Usually the address is her home address, but Dr. Brennan was specific in the change for today. I always deliver Dr. Brennan's groceries. Mainly on…"

The young man continued to ramble until Booth caught a glimpse of the beautiful doctor as she opened door. Raising his hand to silence the young man, Booth gestured toward Brennan. I believe this is the person you are looking for.

"Thank you, Caisson," she announced; reaching for one of the two remaining bags while handing him the cash. "Sorry about any confusion with the address change."

"No problem what so ever, Dr. Brennan," Caisson's voice cracked as he blushed. "Have a good day."

Caisson's gaze darted nervously as he extended the remaining bag to Booth's out stretched hand. Nodding once to the agent, he tripped and stumbled until finally gaining his balance and walking quickly down the hall.

"Nervous little guy, isn't he," Booth commented as he followed Temperance back into the apartment.

"You scared him, Booth," she answered; carrying the bag into the kitchen.

"I barely said 20 words to the kid," Booth retorted as his bags joined Brennan's on the counter.

"It's not the words," she reminded as she began putting the groceries away. "It's the look you gave him and the tone you used."

"What look," he asked as he watched her scurry about the kitchen, "and what tone?"

Brennan stopped in the center of the kitchen and turned her accusing eyes on her partner.

Booth shrugged, "Yeah, okay, maybe I was a tad bit intimidating, but can you blame me with all that's happened lately."

"Booth," she admonished, "did you see Caisson at all? I'm pretty sure I could have handled myself."

"He could have been hiding a gun in one of those bags for all I knew," Booth stated in his defense. "It's not like he's _my_ weekly delivery boy."

"Caisson is not old enough to even have a permit for a gun," she supported her reasoning further, "and besides that, he gets so nervous talking to any adult that I'm quite sure couldn't hold a gun steady."

"He could still try, Bones," Booth muttered as he began poking around the take out containers Sid had brought by.

"Well after today, Booth, I find that very unlikely," she assured him as she gathered the utensils for their lunch.

Booth smiled, "Then I did my job, Bones."

"And what job is that might I ask," she questioned as she brushed by him.

"Oh, you know the usual," he added as he followed her to the dinning table. "Protecting society as a whole and making sure I get to enjoy lunch with my forensic anthropologist and son."

"We are going to work on your possessive pronouns, Booth," she chided as she finished setting the table.

"There's nothing wrong with _my_ possessive pronouns," Booth mocked as he went to wake up Parker. "You are _MY_ forensic anthropologist. I don't like to share, Bones. You know that."

Booth always enjoyed lunch. Either he ate lunch with Bones or he at least had pie, but most of the time he was fortunate to enjoy the company of both. Today…today was even better. Lunch was filled with the play-by-play of all the games Parker and Brennan had enjoyed earlier. Booth couldn't help but snicker at Temperance's blush when Parker announced that he had won all 3 games of Guess Who?. What Booth really heard was that Brennan went out of her way to help make his son feel better. Yes, today was exceptional. Booth got to have lunch with his family, and he had pie too.

Once take out containers were thrown away or stored away in the refrigerator, Booth, Parker, and Brennan settled down to play Life.

"I vaguely remember this from my own childhood," Brennan commented as she scooted herself closer to the coffee table as Booth set up the game.

"Really?" Booth mused. "I always took you for a Monopoly type of girl, Bones."

"Oh, I've played that too," she piped up completely missing Booth's nerdy suggestion.

Snickering, Booth continued, "Okay, Bub, which way: Career or College?"

"College," Parker responded immediately.

Booth looked to Temperance indicating the same question.

"Oh," Brennan stammered, "College."

"Had me worried for a second there, Bones," Booth teased. "I think I'll choose College, too."

Parker was the first to choose his career; a police officer with a salary of $100,000. Booth was next; a travel agent with a salary of $80,000. Brennan was last; a teacher with a salary of $10,000. Booth seemed to be the only one to find humor in Brennan's situation.

"You know, Booth," she lectured at his laugh, "teachers are some of the most highly qualified, over worked, and under paid employees in America. Granted they could have chosen a more lucrative profession, but many teach for the joys of passing on the love of learning. However, lately there seems to be several who are making teachers look more like predators than role models."

"Yeah, yeah, Bones. I hear ya," he joked. "You're just cranky you got stuck with a low salary."

"Hump," she retorted. "Parker it's your turn."

Booth was amused at Brennan's facial reaction to the marriage component of the game. He had fully expected her to argue her stance on the situation and refuse to take part in any form or fashion. Much to his surprise, she only curled her nose in distaste as she married the blue stick man of her dreams.

By the end of the game, Parker was the richest; having lived in a $200,000 Victorian mansion with no children and retiring at Millionaire Estates. Booth did well; lived in a $100,000 suburb home with 2 kids and retiring at Country Acres. Brennan however did not fair as well; having lived in a $40,000 shack with 6 kids and retiring at Country Acres.

"Well at least we can spend our final days together, Bones," Booth stated as they began packing away the game pieces. "I should be able to take care of you with my retirement fund."

"At least it'll be quite," she remarked with a grin. "I mean the upside to having 6 screaming kids in a car during my trek through life is that I should be deaf."

"Real funny, Bones," Seeley pouted as he closed the lid to the game.

"So what's next, Parks?" Booth waited for the next game choice.

Noticing how tired he looked, Brennan suggested, "If you want Parker, you can take a nap or watch some television with your dad while I start supper."

"That sounds good, Tempe," Parker yawned. "I'm kinda tired."

Both adults stood, stretching as they did. Booth glanced at the clock; a shadow of dread casting over his features as he realized just how much time had passed. Brennan caught his gaze mouthing the word "_When?"._ Booth nodded toward the kitchen indicating for her to follow.

"Be right back, Bub," Booth stated as he flipped on the television.

Parker nodded with a whispered, "M'kay Dad."

After adjusting Parker's blanket and making sure he was comfortable, Brennan followed silently; wondering exactly what was to take place and when. Booth hadn't discussed the details since he'd gotten home and Brennan hadn't pried.

When Brennan entered the kitchen, Booth was leaning against the kitchen counter; head bowed and shoulders hunched. Brennan rested against the small work island directly in front of Booth. In a gesture of comfort, Brennan allowed her hand to brush across Booth's hand that was gripping the side of the counter. Unexpectedly, Booth caught her gentle caress; holding her hand in his.

"I need to be back at the Hoover by 9," he said; finally looking up. "We're set to hit the Rush residences at midnight."

"Midnight?" she questioned. "Seems like an odd time."

"Element of surprise," he answered. "Also needed time to get the other branches up to speed and organize their teams. This way we can hit simultaneously. Less chance of evidence being destroyed; better chance at actually catching Rush at one of the residences."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"I discussed with Cullen my concern about having you and Parker here alone," he squeezed her hand. "I don't like it, Bones."

"Parker and I will be fine," she soothed. "You need to focus on your mission."

He sighed; noting her concern for him over herself, "I can't compartmentalize you and Parker. So, I've set up a few precautions I want you to be aware of."

"Booth," she sighed.

"Bones," he countered. "You and Parker….you're mine and I don't intend on anyone harming my family. Not if I can prevent it. Understand?" He waited for her nod of acceptance; shocked when it actually came.

"Good," he continued. "There will be two agents at each entrance to the building and another two will be posted outside the apartment door. My spare gun is in the lock box in the top of my closet and the bullets are in the false bottom of the same box. The combination is 2-6-6-3-7. If something happens, get my gun and you and Parker hide in my bedroom closet. This is something Parker and I have discussed and practiced. He'll be fine as long as he's with you."

"Do you think this is necessary?" she asked; worry laced her words.

"No," his answer was immediate. "I don't think Rush is expecting a thing, but it will help keep me focused. It's just a precaution. I can't take chances when it comes to the safety of my family. I've lived through that once this week. I can't do it again."

"I wouldn't ask you to," she whispered; his concern mirroring in her own eyes.

"C'mere," his voice soft as he tugged her to him; wrapping his arms securely around her.

In that moment time stood still.

Booth and Brennan tried to enjoy supper as the trio ate. Parker seemed recharged after his afternoon nap, and babbled over what the group could do the rest of the evening. Brennan shot Booth a concerned glance. Booth's eyes pleaded with Brennan to stay quiet…just a little longer. Perfect shouldn't come to an end so soon.

"Everything was great, Bones," Booth complimented as he helped clear the table.

Blushing, she replied, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Like is a bit of an understatement," he groaned. "I mean, I knew your mac 'n cheese was beyond words, but who knew you could fix a steak like that!"

"I'm sure it had more to do with the cut of beef rather than my cooking abilities, Booth," she amended as she started the dishwasher.

"Well, all I have to say is that I've been to a lot of fancy restaurants and paid a large chunk of change for some of their steaks, but none of them were as good as that!" he retorted as they left the kitchen.

Conceding, she smiled, "I enjoyed my salad as well. Overall I think it was a success."

"How you can chose a salad over a juicy, perfectly cooked steak is beyond me, Bones," his tone light but matter of fact.

She thought to herself "_You'll need the extra calories tonight_," but to her credit she said nothing just smiled.

The trio settled onto the couch, Booth eyeing the clock as he realized he only had two hours, tops, before he needed to leave. Parker had put in Wall-E and found his rightful place nestled against Brennan. Booth wondered if Parker would make it all the way through the movie.

Booth was always amazed at how much Parker enjoyed Wall-E. For a movie with very little words, it kept Parker's attention more so than most. Parker managed to stay awake through the ending, and Booth's time with his family had basically come to an end.

"Parker," Booth leaned up from his relaxed position on the couch. "You ready for bed?"

"I guess," Parker mumbled against Brennan's side.

Booth laughed as he noticed his son made no intention of moving.

Come on, Bub," Booth lightly patted Parker's leg. "Go brush your teeth and change your pajamas. Bones and I will come tuck you in."

"Alright," Parker sighed as he moved from the couch and shuffled down the hallway.

Brennan eyed Booth, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I don't keep things from him unless I have to. He trusts me, and I'm not going to lose that."

"Parker's is a very lucky boy," she commented. "You're a great dad."

"Thanks, Bones," his tone humble. "That means a lot. So what do you say we go tuck in that oh so lucky little boy."

"Okay," Brennan agreed.

Standing from the couch, she took Booth's outstretched hand and followed him down the hall.

"You ready, Bub," Booth asked; opening Parker's bedroom door slightly.

"Yeppers," he answered; crawling under the covers.

Booth sat down on the edge of the bed; pulling the covers more snuggly around Parker's small frame.

"Parks," Booth started, "there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" Parker wondered.

"You're a smart enough boy to know that someone tried to hurt Bones, right?" Booth eased into the conservation.

"Some bad men," Parker corrected. "You shouldn't hit anyone, but especially not girls."

"That's right," Booth praised. "Well, those bad men need to be caught and I know who hurt Bones and Conner's mommy and daddy."

"You do?" Parker's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes," Booth confirmed.

Parker's voice grew serious, "Well, you need to catch them."

"I was hoping you would say that," Booth's pride in his son grew. "In a little while, I'm going to leave to do just that and you'll stay here with Bones. Is that okay?"

"Sure daddy," Parker agreed. "And I'll take care of Bones while you're gone."

"Thank, Bub, I appreciate that," Booth beamed. "You know that means remembering what we practiced if there were ever any bad guys in the apartment."

"I remember," Parker nodded in all seriousness. "Did you tell Bones?"

"Yes," Booth answered, "and she knows what grown up things to do as well."

Parker rubbed his sleepy eyes before yawning, "Okay, Daddy. Catch those bad guys for Conner and Bones,"

"I will," Booth lightly kissed his forehead. "We'll lock 'em up and throw away the keys."

Temperance had followed him into the living room after leaving Parker. And now standing in the foyer, she wasn't sure who was dreading the next goodbye more.

"Keep the door locked," he stated as her eyes meet his.

"Don't worry about us," Brennan assured. "You just be careful."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Booth stated, "Don't _you _worry about _me_. I'll be home before you even miss me."

"I highly doubt it," she corrected; her hand coming to rest on his cheek.

Booth took advantage of their closeness; leaning down to brush his lips lightly against hers.

"You stay safe, understand," he asked as he pulled away slightly.

Temperance could only nod her response.

"If you need anything or if anything happens, you'll call? Promise me?" he begged.

She whispered, "I promise."

"Go to bed and sleep," he asked; his hand caressing her cheek just below the fading bruise. "I'll be home soon."

She wanted to argue that it would be impossible to sleep. But offered what reassurances she could.

"I'll try," she agreed.

And with that, Booth walked out of the apartment and into the night.

Brennan tried not to focus on what was possibly going on with Booth. She looked for different tasks to occupy her mind and seemingly countless minutes. There were no dishes to wash, no messes to be picked up, not even the overflowing inbox of email messages held her attention. Brennan dared to ready herself for what was certain to be the longest night of her life.

After changing into a tank top and pajama pants, Brennan quietly stepped down the hallway to check on Parker. Opening the door just a crack, Brennan could see he was sleeping peacefully. This seemed to ease some of the tension that was residing in her neck and spine.

Brennan moved through the various rooms of the apartment; shutting off the lights as she went. Checking the locks on the door one final time, Brennan moved to flick off the couch side table. Her hand rested on the switch for the briefest of moments before deciding to leave the light burning. She crawled into Booth's bed; the room already bathed in darkness with the exception of the warming glow from the living room lamp.

Here she would surround herself with him; hoping he would come back to her.

Planning….it was always about the planning. Looking at every angle, every escape route, every variable until there were none. Suited up in black Kevlar, Booth motioned his men into position. They were ready for this. Ready for it to start or ready for it to end -it didn't matter. They were ready.

Everything happened in a blur of papers, faces, and adrenaline. Booth found Rush in his study meeting with his associates. Plans…plans to end yet other lives; destroy other people futures including his. Bones was their next target.

"You forgot about one variable," Booth sneered as he cuffed Alexander Rush. "Me."

"Your little rat there should have informed you," Booth continued as he nodded toward Paul Nichols. "I'm sure Chloe will be really proud of her old man. You had your chance to avoid all of this Nichols."

Nichols' head slumped in shame as other agents came in the room cuffing each of Rush's associates.

It was over.

Booth shook the agents' hands at the front entrance of his apartment building.

"Thanks Bryant," his voice sincere. "You too Garrett."

"No problem, Booth," Bryant replied tugging at the mic to inform the other agents of Booth's return and their release of duty.

Booth bounded up the stairs. Not meeting any of the other agents, he assumed they took the elevator. He would thank them all personally when he saw them at the Hoover.

As Booth stepped onto his floor, he saw Agent Lee still on duty.

"Lee," Booth called. "Thought Bryant told you to go home."

Lee responded immediately, "He did. Just needed to see you for myself. I know how I'd feel if that was my family."

"You're a good man, Lee," Booth stated whole heartedly. "and a damn fine agent."

"Thank you sir," Lee answered; silently leaving.

Booth's key slid into the locks quietly and quickly released them from their prison. His quick inventory of the apartment led him to the conclusion that the occupants were sleeping soundly and this made him smile. His family was safe. He entered the apartment silently not wanting to disturb their slumber. Making his way down the hall he checked on Parker whose soft snores filled the room. Booth's heart soared at the thought of being able to check on him like this for several more nights before Rebecca's return. Leaving the door slightly ajar, Booth turned in the opposite direction; one destination in mind.

She was curled on her side worrying with the sheet that was pulled between her fingers. Her lips moved, but no words filled the room. Booth watched – intrigued by her behavior, but when her fingers brushed away a silent tear concern coursed through his body.

Crossing the room in three long strides, Booth voiced his presence, "Bones, what's wrong."

A soft sob escaped her tight lips as Booth turned her to face him. Her eyes were blurry and red rimmed with tears.

Gathering her in his arms, he spoke in hushed tones, "Shh, baby, it's alright. Tell me what's wrong."

"I..I..I can't…lose you," she murmured into his shoulder. "I…I just…can't."

"Shh," he soothed, "It's over, baby. I'm right here. Everything's fine. You're never gonna lose me."

After several minutes, Temperance pulled back slightly from his embrace. Cupping his face in her hands, she traced his features with feather light touches down to his shoulders to his arms.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm going to grab a shower," he requested. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

Again she nodded as Booth pulled her to him in a tender hug.

Booth settled her back into the comforts of the blankets and pillows as he made his way into the master bath.

Temperance listened to the water pelting onto the shower wall – finding the noise soothing – reassuring. Her eyes grew heavy and for the first time tonight she allowed them to drift shut peacefully.

As Booth exited the bath, he turned the light off not wanting to disturb her.

"I'm not asleep," she mumbled.

"Well you should be," Booth replied; reaching for her as he crawled into bed.

"I've found I sleep better with you," she answered somewhat shyly settling along side him.

"That's a very good thing. Don't ya think, Bones?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

Her content sigh was all the answer he needed.

"This habit is going to be hard to break when I return to my apartment," she stated worriedly.

Booth grinned as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm sure we can find an appropriate compromise. You know, Bones, not all good things must come to an end."

_And as they say..."That's All Folks"! Thank you so much for reading. _


End file.
